It's a Viral Life
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: This is the true story of La Muerte Roja; the Red Death of Frank. This story starts from his birth, and answers frequently asked questions: Why is he so determined to put Red Death in medical books? Why is he striving to break his own records? Why does he hate Ebola? How does he react so quickly to violence towards himself? My theory about Thrax's childhood and early adulthood.
1. Prologue

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Elaine Muerja lay in the hospital bed, feeling very tired and worn out. Despite her exhaustion, she felt proud and happy. After several hours, her baby was finally here.

"You wanna see him, darlin'?" Her husband, Joseph, asked, holding the bundle of cloth. He had light maroon skin, golden yellow eyes with dark green irises, and several black dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, trailing down his back. His cheekbones were long and sharp, and his chin was long, pointing back to his chest. His eyelids were dark maroon, making his eyes seem very dark and mysterious.

Elaine, on the other hand, had maroon skin, golden yellow eyes with light green irises, and light purple hair that wasn't dreadlocked, but was similar to human hair. Her cheekbones and chin were soft in angle terms, and her eyelids were dark maroon, though not as dark as Joseph's.

She smiled, "Yes. It's a boy?"

"Yes it is, Elaine," Joseph said, handing her their new baby. "Our son."

Their tiny son had maroon skin, six little purple dreadlocks, and dark maroon eyelids. His cheekbones and chin looked like Joseph's, although not as long, or as sharp yet. He slowly opened his eyes; they were like any other Red Death's: golden yellow. But his irises were light green, yet darker than his mother's.

She smiled at him. "Hello, my baby."

"What shall we call him?" Joseph asked.

After thinking it over, Elaine suggested, "How about Thraximus; Thrax for short? Thraximus Red Muerja."

"Thraximus," Joseph tried the new name. "It certainly rolls off the tongue. I like it."

"Our little Thrax," Elaine smiled, kissing his forehead. "Our baby; our little muerte roja."

What Thrax's parents didn't know was that he would indeed become La Muerte Roja; true to his species' nature, he would kill with his fiery touch. But first came his childhood, shaping him onto what he came to be...

* * *

**A/N Short prologue ^-^ XD**

**So we're introduced to Thrax's parents :D I tried to give them color and facial/hair features that when mixed, we get Thrax. Elaine's chin, jaws and cheekbones are more rounded and "softened" than Thrax's and Joseph's are longer and sharper. And I suppose Elaine's skin is a bit darker than Thrax's, and her hair is lighter in color than his.**

**How many of us wants to see baby Thrax, raise your hands XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from**_**Osmosis Jones**_**.**

**DNAngelFangirl: XD I'm sure we all don't.**

**Thanks :)**

**Princess LaLaBlue: I know X3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

12 years later...

Thrax trotted down the halls of his school, looking for the classroom for sixth graders. The doors all looked the same, save for the numbers on them. Plus, he couldn't remember the numbered door he was looking for.

He grumbled under his breath, brushing his chin-length dreadlocks back with one hand. If he didn't hurry, he was going to be late, and was going to get in trouble—

"Thrax!" A German accented voice yelled. "Dude, over here!"

Thrax stopped and turned to the voice. It was his best friend, Edmund Übel, an Ebola virus. He had dark green skin, short but sharp black claws, narrow yellow eyes, and slicked back black hair. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants, and brown boots; Thrax currently wore a dark orange t-shirt, gray pants, and black boots.

"Are you looking for room 209?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Thrax nodded, remembering. "But I can't find it anywhere. What about you?"

"Just found it." Ed smirked, nodding at the door he was standing by. "I was wondering if you would find it. Come on."

Thrax followed him into the classroom. It was like any other, except with a different teacher. He looked similar to a lung cell, except instead of pink skin, it was dark red. Like a lung cell, when he breathed, his whole body inflated and deflated as though someone was blowing up a balloon and letting the air escape.

"Good morning, boys," He greeted. "Who might you two be?"

"Thrax Muerja, a Red Death virus." Thrax answered, showing his long, left burner claw.

"And I am Edmund Übel, an Ebola virus." Ed stated proudly, making Thrax roll his eyes. He was proud of his species too, but he didn't exactly make it known to the world.

The teacher only nodded, "Very good. My name is Mr. Monian; I am a bacterium that causes pneumonia." _That explains the resemblance to a lung cell._"Please take your seats."

The stuff they were learning wasn't much different from what Thrax learned in the fifth grade; the only difference was he and his other classmates learned more about different viruses, their ways of killing, and what symptoms they caused. Sometimes if there was a student of virus in question, they could tell their own story. Ed was able to do that today, and was as proud as a cat.

A crumpled note hit Thrax in the head and landed on his desk. Glancing at the teacher's turned back, he unwadded the paper. It read,

_Thrax_

Meet you at the Rat's Paw after school.

Ed

The Rat's Paw was one of the places Thrax and Ed visited in the big rat they lived in; as the name suggested, it was in a paw. The rat itself lived in a big dump.

Deciding quickly, Thrax wrote on the back of the note,

_Can't. I have chores at home._

He tossed the paper back at Ed just after Mr. Monian turned back around. "Now, can anyone tell me the incubation period of an Ebola virus?"

Ed immediately raised his hand. Before he could answer, Mr. Monian said, "How about we let someone else answer that, Edmund. Er, Thrax? Do you know?"

"Um...two to 21 days, normally."

"Why do you say 'normally'?"

"'Cause we gotta go faster with our killin' tests on mice. They usually die in half an hour; especially here in the dump."

"You won't take those tests until the tenth grade, Thrax. How would you know about them?"

"Dad told me." Thrax answered. "He said every kid virus's gotta know about 'em."

"I see. Well, at any rate, the answer was correct."

Thrax grinned smugly in Ed's direction. The Ebola virus just tossed him back the note. It hit him on his flat nose and fell on the floor. Blinking, Thrax skewered the note with his claw and opened it.

_When you're done 'playing house', come to the Rat's Paw._

Thrax rolled his eyes. _Playin' house, indeed._

* * *

**A/N All right, so this chapter's not so long either ^^; I'll try and make the next chapters long if I can; sometimes I feel as if a page is "done" and there isn't much more I can add.**

**I skipped ahead because in my story, when Thrax was twelve, that was the time his life had really turned around.**

**Ed the Ebola virus having a German accent was inspired by my favorite _Phineas and Ferb_ villain, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who also has a German accent. I remember at a Wendy's restaurant, there was a sandwich called a baconator. I sometimes said, "Behold, the baconatoooor!" in a Doofensmirtz accent XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from**_**Osmosis Jones**_**.**

**DNAngelFangirl: I like great timing XD Just joking.**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Thanks :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Thrax grimaced as he walked home. He was in deep trouble now.

At school, he thought it would be funny to trip the school bully, a big germ, as he went by, and then step on him as he walked away. He deserved it for those pranks he had pulled on him in earlier grades. Unfortunately, Thrax wasn't paying attention to who was walking by, and had stuck out his foot, tripping the history teacher, a grumpy rotavirus named Mr. Ryans. Needless to say, he had a one-way ticket to the principal's office. He already had a reputation as a troublemaker, so it wasn't as though he was a new face. The principal had glared at him, they exchanged some words, and he sent Thrax on his way after the secretary said she had called the virus's parents to tell them about what had happened.

Thrax could already feel his backside stinging, and he wasn't even home yet. It was a basic rule of the house that if Thrax got in any trouble that was worth a call from the principal, he got spanked. His father had a saying he often quoted when the situation called for it: if you're old enough to get in trouble, you're old enough to get spanked. And this was one of those times.

Somehow, the trip home took less time than it usually did. Licking his lips nervously, Thrax stepped inside, and was greeted by his father standing in the doorway, arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor, and a scowl on his face. Thrax shrunk down; his father never failed to scare him when he was angry. "Hi, Dad."

"What the hell were you thinkin'?" Joseph asked sternly. "Trippin' a teacher? Thrax, we taught you better than that."

"I was tryin' to trip that germ bully, Herman."

"Why?"

Thrax always hated it when his folks asked why he did the thing that got him in trouble. When he told them, he always felt foolish for doing it. "I thought it'd be funny...an' he deserved it fer playin' those pranks on me!"

"So why did you trip Mr. Ryans?"

"I didn't see him. If I had, I wouldn't have done it."

Joseph sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thrax, how many times must we tell you? Don't fight back—"

"Unless yer in an actual fight." Thrax answered, having heard the family motto several times.

"Yes. Unless Herman had done the first punch, which he obviously didn't, don't do anything. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad." He nodded solemnly. "Are you...am I gonna get spanked?"

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Should you?"

Thrax didn't say anything; he only gave a small nod. "That's right. If you're old enough to get in trouble, you're old enough to get spanked." On that note, Joseph sat on the couch in the living room and beckoned Thrax with his burner claw, which was on his left hand. Biting back a groan, Thrax set his book-bag on the floor and went to his father. Joseph pulled him onto his lap and said, "I am very disappointed in you."

That stung worse than the spankings.

Once it was over, Joseph sat Thrax next to him on the sofa. The young virus was rapidly wiping away tears of pain and guilt. "It's over, you little devil," Joseph said, rubbing Thrax's back soothingly. "I forgive you. It's over." He pulled his son into a hug.

Sighing shakily and sniffling one last time, Thrax hugged his father back. "Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen."

Thrax got off of the sofa and went into the kitchen. He found his mom slicing carrots with her burner claw, which was on her right hand. "Hey, Mom." He said.

"Thraximus Red Muerja," She sighed, shaking her head. "What were you thinking?"

Her son flinched at the repeated question. "I was tryin' to trip that bully, Herman. I just...stuck my foot out at the wrong time."

"I'll say you did," Elaine sighed and gave her son the crooked smile he had inherited. "But it's blood under the bridge now, I suppose."

He just shrugged, grinning. "Anyway, your father and I have some news to tell you."

"I'm gettin' a pet?" He knew better than to ask that. He had been asking for a pet—namely, a dog—for as long as he could remember. However, Elaine was allergic to dogs, so no pets in the house.

Elaine just laughed and ruffled Thrax's dreadlocks. "No, something better." She smiled as Joseph entered the kitchen. "Hello, darling, I was just telling Thrax the news."

"What news?" Now Thrax was getting excited.

Joseph smiled at him. "Son, in a few months, you're going to be a big brother."

Thrax's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Not in a horrified way; a very happy, excited way. "Holy cr-"

"Thrax!" Elaine yelled. "Language!"

"Cr-cr-cow, then. Holy cow!" _Man, that sounded stupid. _"I'm gonna be a big brother? Sweet!"

Joseph laughed, patting his son on the shoulders. "Yup. Soon, you'll be Big Brother Thrax."

"Huh. I like the sound of that." He grinned.

* * *

**A/N I figured spanking was a pretty usual way of discipline in most families. I made the saying, "If you're old enough to get in trouble, you're old enough to get spanked" on my own.**

**I know it seems illogical for a virus to be allergic to anything, much less a dog...cell? Germ? Whatever. But I needed a good reason for them not being able to get a pet.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from**_**Osmosis Jones**_**.**

**DNAngelFangirl: XD I got good timing :D**

**Yeah, I guess so ^^ Ah well.**

**Princess LaLaBlue: I figured that'd be his nickname :D**

**Yeah he is :D Truth is, I already had the chapters written out (just the prologue and first two chapters) I don't post all of the chapters written down in one day, but I could't wait until the next to post chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thrax was very excited for the next few months. He told Ed the news when he went to school the next day. "Hey, congrats, man!" He had grinned. "Oh, by the way, did'ja get in trouble for trippin' ol' man Ryans?"

"Yeah," Thrax nodded. "But that's beside the point. In a few months, yer gonna have to call me 'Big Brother Thrax'."

"Huh. It's catchy."

"I know; that's what _I_thought."

The months passed by quickly. Thrax tried to stay out of trouble ever since the Ryans incident. The only times he got in trouble were when he and Herman were fighting. But as soon as he told his parents—namely his dad—that Herman had thrown the first punch, Thrax didn't get in trouble.

Soon, in the middle of history class, during a lesson about the old age disease, Black Plague, Mr. Ryans pulled Thrax aside. "You got a call from your father," He said in his usual grumpy voice. "He says he wants you at the hospital right after school."

That only meant one thing: his sibling was coming!

As soon as school was over, Thrax ran straight to the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him. It was only a five minute walk, so it didn't take him long. He stopped outside to catch his breath before going in. After he was directed to the childbirth area, he quickly found his dad. "Hey, sport," Joseph greeted him. "How's school? Gettin' in any more trouble?"

"Nah," Thrax grinned. "Not too much. There was a new girl; I think her name starts with an R. Rachel? Rhonda? R-oh! Riley! I heard she's a Rabies virus."

"Sounds fascinating." Joseph said. "Rabies are one of the top killer viruses."

"I know, Dad."

"So, how did the meeting go?"

_"Who's the new girl?" Thrax asked, eyeing the unfamiliar girl._

_"From what I've heard, she's called Riley Hydyra. She's a Rabies virus."_

_Thrax examined her from head to toe. She was light purple with light brown up to her elbows and knees. Her fingernails were dark blue, and she had Velociraptor-like feet with dark blue claws. Her face was oval-shaped with only two slits for nostrils, red eyes with pupil-less yellow irises, and frizzy maroon hair. She wore a blue dress with round sleeves and a skirt that flowed around her knees._

_"Interested in girls already, eh, Thraxy?" Ed grinned, noticing his best friend eyeing Riley._

_"Shove off!" Thrax pushed Ed away, only making the Ebola virus laugh. When Riley looked their way, she waved shyly. The boys waved back._

"Thrax!" His father shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You still with me, buddy? I said we can go in now."

Shaking his head, Thrax stood up and followed his father into the hospital room. He saw Elaine lying in bed, smiling both happily and exhausted. "Hi, Thrax." She said.

"Hey, Mom." He smiled. "How're ya feelin'?"

"Tired, but happy; just like after your birth."

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

Joseph had taken a wrapped bundle of blankets from a nurse. "Why don't you see for yourself, Thrax?" He sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped a bit of the blanket so Thrax could see. "Meet your little sister."

In the blankets was a small Red Death baby. Her skin was light maroon, like Joseph's. Her hair, which was little dreadlocks, was also black like his. Her cheekbones and chin were soft like Elaine's though, and her eyelids and little claws were dark maroon like any other Red Death's.

Thrax looked down at her in awe. "She's so…small."

Elaine chuckled softly, patting his head. "You were that small as a baby. And just as cute."

"Mom!" Thrax groaned in embarrassment. Then he asked about his sister, "What's her name?"

"We were thinking it would be Amelia. Amelia Nicole Muerja."

"Amelia." Thrax whispered, continuing to look down at his little sister. Her eyes were shut tightly. Soon enough though, they began to flutter before slowly opening. They were golden yellow and dark green. "She's got your eyes, Dad." He said.

Amelia's eyes looked at the person who spoke. "Hey, Amelia," Thrax whispered, holding his burner claw towards her. "I'm Thrax. I'm your big brother."

Gurgling softly, Amelia reached out with her little hand and gripped the tip of her brother's burner claw. Thrax's eyes lit up. "She likes me!" He grinned. "She grabbed my claw. She likes me!"

"Of course she likes you," Elaine smiled, taking Amelia into her arms, causing the baby to let go of her brother's claw. "You're her big brother."

_Big Brother Thrax._ "I'm gonna be the best big brother, Amelia." Thrax promised his little sister. "Nothin''s gonna get you; I promise."

He could have sworn Amelia smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N Oh my goodness, I am SO behind on this and my other stories! That's why I hate writing multiple stories at once. But I'll try and update the others too; I promise.**

**Again, this isn't very long.**

**I think you might recognize Riley; especially if you've read The Enemy is Alive and Well. But don't read all the way to the end; it'll spoil some surprises ;)**

**Aww, wittle Amelia :3 I got her middle name in a middle name generator. Why? 'Cause I was lazy, and couldn't think of a good name :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from**_**Osmosis Jones**_**.**

**DNAngelFangirl: We all love the d'aw moments :D Thanks :)**

**Princess LaLaBlue: I didn't say in the last chapter, but the name "Big Brother Thrax" foreshadows a different kind of "Big_Thrax" nickname ;) An yeah, it is cute :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a couple of months later that Thrax's life changed drastically. It was a normal day at the start; Thrax woke up—by his alarm clock, and not Amelia's crying—he had breakfast, got prepared for school, and spent the next five minutes playing with his little sister before running to make the school bus.

At school, they had been learning more about different viruses, as well as cells of the body, like blood cells and brain cells. There were plenty in the rat, but in school, they were able to really learn about them. Plus they were learning to use their powers. Thrax was learning to use his burner claw, making it glow orange and burn objects with just a touch. Ed used his claws to absorb liquid, as Ebola caused a dry hacking cough. Their new friend, Riley, used her claws to shoot small blue bolts of lighting to paralyze nerves, as part of the Rabies symptoms.

Speaking of Riley, the boys found out that she wasn't as shy as she seemed; only when she transferred to their school after her family moved into the rat. She was actually quite friendly. Sometimes she was a little _too_ friendly. She seemed to have a crush on Thrax, following him around. He didn't really mind; true to Ed's gibe, he was starting to be interested in girls. As soon as he found out his son was starting to notice girls, Joseph had given him the "father-son talk", which was very awkward to the nearly-teenaged virus, and had given him a new perspective on girls.

At school, it was very normal. Aside from the learning, Herman still taunted him; Riley still followed him around with Bambi eyes, as well as a few other girls, much to the young Rabies virus' irritation. However, it was an hour before school ended when Thrax's life had truly changed.

On their way to a classroom, Thrax, Ed and Riley were approached by the principal's secretary. "Mr. Muerja, the principal wants to see you."

"Aw, spit, what'd I do now?" Thrax groaned.

"You're not in trouble; it's something else." She left before he could ask though.

"That was strange." Ed remarked. "If you aren't in trouble, why do you need to go to the principal's office?"

"I hope it isn't anything bad." Riley said nervously.

"You guys go on ahead," Thrax said, turning in the direction of the principal's office. "I'll catch up." At his friends' nods, he made his way to the familiar office.

"Well, good afternoon, Mr. Muerja." The principal, a Salmonella virus, said. "Before you ask, you aren't in trouble."

"Then why am I here? Not that I like it here, y'know."

Ignoring the virus' smart-aleck remark, the principal answered, "It's your mother. She called us and asked that we send you home."

Thrax's face paled; the only reason his mother would call him out of school was if it was extremely serious. "What's wrong?"

"She wouldn't say. She just wants you home. You're excused to go home for the day. I'll tell your teachers for your remaining classes why you're absent."

Nodding silently, Thrax stepped out of the principal's office. He smacked into a light purple mass. "Riley?" He said, baffled, rubbing his forehead where hers had hit him. "Ed? What're you guys doin' here?"

"We wanted to see why you were sent to the principal's office."

"_She_ wanted to," Ed spoke up. "I wanted to get to my class."

Riley sent a poisonous glare at the young Ebola virus. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Thrax shook his head, brushing his dreadlocks back. "He said Mom called an' wanted me home. I hope it ain't serious." Leaving it at that, he brushed past his friends and hurried out of the school, deaf to his friends' protests.

The walk home was a long one; all the while, Thrax had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He didn't know if it was him wondering what's wrong, or if it was the nagging feeling that something _was_ wrong. Was Amelia sick? No, that wasn't a serious enough reason to pull him out of school. Something awful had to have happened. But what?

He soon made it home. Taking a deep breath, Thrax stepped inside. He was greeted with a startling scene: Amelia was nowhere in sight—probably asleep in her room—but his mom was sitting on the couch, crying into her claws.

Dropping his book bag, Thrax hurried to Elaine, growing more worried. "Mom? What's wrong? Why're you cryin'?"

Elaine looked at her son with red-rimmed eyes. "Oh, Thrax," She muttered, rubbing the tears from her face. "It…it's your father…"

Thrax gulped; it sounded serious. "What about Dad? Has something happened?"

Joseph surprisingly had a job with the Immunity of the rat. His job was to kill the few germs the small and sorry Immunity caught. He did his job well, but no one there liked him because of his status as a virus. Joseph never started trouble because as much as the job and its employees sucked, it paid a decent amount of money.

Tears continued to fall down Elaine's face. "Thrax, sweetie," She barely bit back a sob. "Your father…he…he's dead."

Thrax felt his heart stop. His face fell, and his eyes widened. "No." He muttered, shaking his head in denial. "It's a lie!" Tears began to grow and fall from his eyes. "He…he ain't dead! It's a lie!"

Elaine grabbed him in a hug, crying heavily again. Thrax hugged her back, not caring that he was bawling like a baby. His father, his role model, was gone; gone forever.

Elaine never told Thrax what had happened to Joseph, and Thrax never wanted to ask. The last thing he needed and wanted to hear was how his father had been killed. Little Amelia didn't really know what was going on; she didn't comprehend that her father was gone and was never coming back. She knew he wasn't coming back; she just didn't know the reason why. She cried for her father until her mother or big brother calmed her to sleep. She soon accepted that her father was gone and was never coming back.

It was easy for the baby; for Thrax, it had been much harder. He ignored his friends' attempts at comforting him and telling him that they were sorry about his father. For weeks, he was a depressed mess. After some time, he slowly turned back to normal. He was still saddened by his father's death, but he didn't let it take over him. And he vowed that he would never accept anyone else as his father.

He had made this vow after Elaine had met and married Hamilton.

* * *

**A/N Hopefully the chapters will get longer later.**

**Thrax's virus powers (that sounds kinda epic XD) are easy; they're shown in the movie. When I made Riley, I researched rabies symptoms for her powers. Rabies causes paralysis; especially in the jaws, making the infected specimen drool, thus creating the rabies' most famous symptom: foaming at the mouth. So I had her shoot electricity from her claw.**

**Ebola was a bit more difficult. But since a symptom of Ebola is a dry hacking cough, it seems logical for Ed to absorb liquids, drying out the throat, thus creating the cough. I seem to use claws quite a bit; I guess I like claws ^_^**

**Remember in _the Enemy is Alive and Well_ when Thrax said his mother only told him that his father had died, but not HOW he died? Truth be told, I couldn't think of a way for him to die ^^; So I just used my imagination for that. When writing this story, I came up with a possible cause to his death. His job and how his employees are towards him provide a clue ;)**

**Who's Hamilton? You can either guess or find out later ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from **_**Osmosis Jones**_**.**

**DNAngelFangirl: Like I said, his reputation in his job provides a clue. And let's just say if Thrax ever found out, he'd hate blood cells even more than he did in OJ.**

**Princess LaLaBlue: So true :(**

**Thank you very much :) Cool :D Can't wait to see your Thrax backstory. The best? Wow, thanks :)**

* * *

**Warning: Chapters from here contain writings of abuse. If this is unsettling to you, you may skip past that part.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Thrax leaned back against the school wall, sighing heavily. He slumped down, sitting on the ground. He winced when his dark blue sweater rubbed against his sore back. He reached his arm behind him and felt his back under his sweater, relieved when he found that he wasn't bleeding.

Ever since Elaine had married Hamilton, Thrax's life had gone from fine to bad in one fell swoop. When the Red Death virus had come into his life, Thrax somehow knew Hamilton didn't like him. It was the way he glared at him. Elaine noticed, but never asked what was wrong. Perhaps she figured Thrax had been playing tricks again.

But Thrax hadn't done anything like that to him. As far as he knew, he didn't do anything to cause Hamilton to dislike him. Sure, he had a reputation as a troublemaker in school, but that wouldn't travel throughout the rat, would it?

Thrax had a feeling that Hamilton just plain didn't like him. Maybe because Thrax wasn't his son by blood, or that he was a troublemaker. Of course, there _was_ his personality that was revealed after he moved in with the family.

Hamilton was a Red Death virus as well. He had dark maroon skin, narrow red eyes, and long black hair. He didn't have a job; he played cards in a bar located on the scar on the rat's shoulder. Most of the time, he won, and celebrated with a round of drinks. He would often come home in a drunken stupor. If he came home without money, he drank what was in the kitchen. So either way, he was a drunkard virus.

Thrax immediately learned that if Hamilton heard about his troublemaking at school, there was hell to pay. The first time he came home after he had gotten in trouble at school, Hamilton had been waiting for him. He threw Thrax onto the couch and pulled the back of his shirt up. Before Thrax could comprehend what was happening, there was a whistling sound. Then, SLAP! Thrax cried out in pain as something long and thin smacked painfully across his back, "Maybe this'll teach ya not to get in trouble!" Hamilton snarled, slapping him with the object again. No mater how much Thrax begged or pleaded, he didn't stop.

Finally, after about twenty lashes, the pain stopped. Thrax slowly rolled over to see what Hamilton had been hitting him with. To his horror, the panting Red Death virus was clutching a belt in his dark maroon claws. Hamilton sighed, dropped the belt, and staggered into another room.

Once he was gone, Thrax stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom; his back was stinging badly. He pulled his shirt off, stood facing away from the mirror, and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there were welts all across his back in the vague shape of a belt. Some of them seem to be bleeding a little.

Thrax reached back and touched his back tentatively with a claw. He hissed in pain as his back stung worse than before. Sighing, he pulled his shirt back on. Even the fabric brushing against his back was painful.

Later that evening, when the family was at the table for dinner, Thrax bit his tongue several times to not cry out in pain when he leaned back against the chair. Elaine glanced worriedly at him, but Hamilton seemed indifferent.

This went on for three years. If Thrax got in even the slightest amount of trouble, in school or out, he paid the price with the belt. Sometimes, Hamilton was drunk as he punished his step-son, or was especially pissed; then, he would use the buckle end. Thrax nearly bit his tongue in half whenever that happened.

The first evening after a treatment of the buckle end, Elaine pulled her son into the bathroom. "All right, Thraximus," She said sternly. "Don't lie to me. Why are you acting as though your back hurts?"

"It's fine," Thrax said, leaning back against the door. Big mistake. He jumped away as though the door was on fire; he shoved his hand onto his mouth to keep from screaming in pain.

Having enough, Elaine turned her son so she was facing away from him and pulled his sweater off over his head. She gasped in horror at what she saw; her claws flew to her mouth as she stumbled away. "Oh my God!" She whispered. "Oh, Thrax!"

Thrax didn't say anything; his mother saw the evidence, so there was no denying his back was hurt. "Who did this to you?"

"…You won't believe me."

"Tell me."

In the mirror, Thrax saw Elaine no longer had her claws at her mouth. Tears were running down her cheeks, yet she seemed a bit angry; not at Thrax for denying he had been injured, but to whoever dared to harm one of her children. Finally, he sighed, "It was Hamilton."

Elaine looked very surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's the one who-"

"No, I mean, why would he do such a thing?"

The young virus scoffed. "Ya don't see that he hates me? I don't know why; maybe 'cause I ain't his real son? Or that I get into trouble all the time? Maybe because he drinks? All I know is after you married him, if I got in even the slightest amount of trouble, I got the belt. If he was really pissed or even drunk, I got the buckle end." He didn't know why he was revealing all of this to Elaine; maybe because he wanted the pain and abuse to stop.

Elaine was silent when Thrax told her everything Hamilton had done to him. "…Oh, Thrax," She turned him around and hugged him as gently as she could to avoid hurting him further. "My hijo…I had no idea he was doing this to you."

Thrax hugged her back, surprised when he realized his cheeks were wet. Had he been crying the whole time?

They stayed like that for several minutes until Elaine stood back. "What about Amelia?"

Thrax knew what she was talking about. "I don't think so…at least, I _hope_ he isn't. Maybe she would have told us? She's two; she hasn't really learned to lie."

"Yes, she _would_ have told one of us," Elaine nodded, looking relieved that her youngest had escaped Hamilton's abuse. "I'm going to have a word with that virus."

Thrax's eyes widened. "He'll deny it! He'll say I'm lying! Or he'll-"

"Thraximus," Elaine said firmly, yet with a gentle expression. "We need to address this. What he's doing isn't right."

"I know that, but-"

"Good." She kissed his forehead and took a tube of medicine out of the cabinet. "This might sting, but it'll help those wounds heal."

True to her word, the medicine had stung. Thrax gritted his teeth, groaning softly, until it was done, and he was able to put his sweater back on. "Go on, now," Elaine smiled. "I'll go find Hamilton."

When Thrax left the bathroom, an unseen hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into his parents' bedroom. He was turned face-to-face with an angry Hamilton. "You told her, didn't you?" He growled, clenching Thrax's arm in his claws.

The young virus groaned in pain. "What yer doin'…i-it ain't right." He repeated his mother's words.

"I don't give a damn! I'll punish you however I please! In fact," He pulled Thrax's sweater off and threw him onto the bed. "I think you're due for another."

Thrax's eyes widened, but before he could scream, he felt the bite of the belt. He cried out loudly in pain as the belt slapped against his skin. He clenched the bedspread in his claws tightly.

He heard the door slam open, then a shout, "Hamilton! What on Earth are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doin', woman? Disciplinin' our son!"

"By beating him?" Elaine screamed. "Give me that belt!"

Hamilton held it out of her reach and slapped her in the cheek. When she cried out and held her stinging cheek, he shoved her to the ground. "Stay out of this, bitch!"

"Mom!" Thrax cried. But the harsh stings returned to his back; these seemed even harder than the ones before.

Ever since that day, Elaine never tried again to stop Hamilton; she never even watched. All she could do was tend to Thrax's wounds after and comfort him. As for Amelia, they learned he never laid a claw or belt on her. He never really paid much attention to her, so it was just as well. If there was the slightest clue that Hamilton was going to beat Thrax, he or Elaine hid Amelia in a closet or cupboard, making sure she didn't see her brother get hurt.

She found out though, and was very angry at her step-father hurting her, "Big Bwother". Elaine and Thrax told her to stay away from Hamilton; especially if he seemed very angry. She promised this with a vigorous nod. When Elaine was comforting Thrax after tending to his injuries, Amelia hugged Thrax, saying she wanted to make him feel better. Thrax always hugged both of them back, thankful that they were with him.

Thrax sighed again before standing up and stretching. He groaned as his injuries were irritated. He felt his back again to make sure he wasn't bleeding. When he pulled his hand out to examine his claws, he saw Ed standing in front of him. The only thing the Ebola virus had changed about himself was his hair; it grew until it was almost shoulder length, and was no longer slicked back.

"The ol' man giving you trouble again?" Ed asked.

"More like the ol' bastard," Thrax scoffed, sighing with relief when he didn't find any blood on his fingers. "And yeah, nothin' unusual." He laughed bitterly.

Ed was the only person outside the family to know about Thrax's abuse back home. He didn't even tell Riley. She didn't suspect a thing; she just fawned at him, as usual.

Speaking of Riley, she had made some big changes. She started wearing make up; her favorite look was dark blue eye shadow that extended from her eyebrows to her cheekbones, and white lipstick that "bubbled" off of her lips, giving the impression that she was foaming at the mouth. Her change in clothes changed as well; instead of the pretty dress she wore in middle school, she wore a tighter dress that showed off her bosom and figure. All of the boys in school, even Ed, would often stare lustfully at her as she walked down the halls. Even Thrax had noticed her change; to her delight, he began flirting with her, passing off compliments at her new look, and casually asking, "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Thrax had been thinking about asking Riley to be his girlfriend. True, he had flirted with girls in the past, but never attained a steady relationship. Riley was different; he knew her longer, and had seen the big changes in action.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ed changed the subject, "So, have you decided to ask Riley out yet?"

"Not yet," Thrax answered as they walked into school. "An' anyway, why're _you_ so impatient 'bout me goin' out with her?"

"'Cause I am _tired_ of her asking me if you decided to ask her out or not," Ed sighed exasperated. "It is always the same thing: 'has he decided if I can be his girlfriend?'" He did a decent impression of the love struck rabies virus. "It is driving me crazy!"

Thrax laughed. "Well, maybe I'll give her an answer sometime."

As they passed the lockers, a familiar stomping sounded from behind. "Well, if it isn't la muerte roja." A voice sneered.

Thrax stopped and slowly turned around, coming face to face with a big rat germ. "Herman." He greeted lowly. "Whatta ya want now?"

"'Whatta ya want now?'" Herman taunted. "I wanna see you fight. But I have to throw the first punch! Isn't that what daddy dearest said?"

Thrax scowled darkly at the mention of Joseph. Herman always knew this wound the virus up. Keeping as calm as he could, Thrax just stood up straight and snarled, "How's about you do yerself a favor, Herman, an' scram before I knock yer teeth out an' shove 'em up yer ass?"

The few students who were watching glanced at each other in awe. "Oooooh!" Thrax smirked smugly at Herman and turned to leave.

Herman's face was turning red with fury as he sputtered. Finally, he pulled his fist back to punch Thrax. Everyone gasped, but before someone could warn him, Herman's fist was already on its way to the back of the virus' head.

Quick as a flash, Thrax whipped around and grabbed Herman's fist in his right hand. Grinning, Thrax shook his head slyly, silently telling Herman he didn't want to do that. His grin widening, Thrax shoved Herman to the ground; he must have sprained the germ's wrist, judging by the way he groaned in pain.

"Whoa, Thrax!" A germ by the name of Matt Preemer whistled. "Where'd you learn those moves?"

Thrax blinked. When he realized how quick he had moved, he just shrugged, "I guess it came naturally."

This wasn't entirely true. Ever since Hamilton began beating him, Thrax's senses had been heightening; basically, he became more aware of someone of they were behind him. It was just dumb luck that he had caught Herman's fist.

Riley soon came up, having seen the whole thing. "Serves you right, you big bully!" She kicked Herman, watching in satisfaction when he screamed highly and grabbed between his legs.

"Nice one." Thrax complimented, grinning.

"Thank you." She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

* * *

**A/N Told you the chapters would be longer...I think I just jinxed myself XD**

**This is my first time writing this kind of thing. I put a warning under the disclaimer to warn that the next chapters will contain some abuse.**

**I drew a pic of how Ed looks like as an adult. His face kinda reminds me of Voldemort. When I post it, you'll see what I mean.**

**I bet you guys recognize that move Thrax did; grabbing Herman's fist before it made contact with his head. This is how I think he was able to do that in the movie: he'd have to have had heightened senses to sense when that germ was gonna punch him. And I think he would have gained said senses when he was growing up; more specifically when Hamilton was in the family.**

**BTW, anyone recognize Matt Preemer?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: Thanks :D**

**He doesn't even have his scars yet, I'm afraid...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

School continued on normally. It never crossed Thrax's mind that Hamilton would hear of him spraining Herman's wrist, thus making sure he paid the price. But Thrax had other things on his mind: today was the first day of killing tests.

During the killing tests, the viruses, bacteria and germs exited the rat to some mice, killing them as their past relatives did. It was a test of how well the students did killing. If they could kill mice, they could kill even bigger targets.

Thrax's excitement for the future killing tests had dwindled down after Hamilton came around. But when he heard the tests were near, he got excited again. Ed was more excited; finally, he was able to show off how Ebola killed.

The disease, Ebola, had symptoms such as a dry hacking cough and vomiting. The victim died of severe blood loss.

Red Death was a rare disease, so no one really quite knew the symptoms or how the victim dies. A Red Death virus causes a sore throat and stuffy nose, posing as a simple common cold. Then the hypothalamus gland, in the brain, is tampered with. This causes a massive fever, eventually killing.

Even though the diseases were just as deadly as the other, Ebola was more well-known than Red Death. Therefore, it was one of the most feared diseases on the planet. Ed knew it, and made sure everyone else knew it. Some students were very impressed; others were just plain annoyed. One of those "others" was Thrax Muerja.

Even though Red Death wasn't as well known as Ebola or Rabies, it was just as deadly; maybe even more feared. Instead of something sinister, like blood loss, the cause of death was a simple high fever. That would make anyone scared that they had Red Death when they had a fever. But Red Death was rare, so practically no one knew about it.

Thrax tried not to let it bother him, but he was always reminded about his species' rarity; especially by those such as Herman and Ed. Herman, he was used to; Ed, it was more annoying because they were friends.

Soon enough, the students were ready to kill. Thrax had a blank chain wrapped around his wrist. Before he died, Joseph had given him the chain, saying it was a Red Death virus' most prized possession. It held the hypothalamus beads that a virus stole; that was what caused the fever to rise.

Ed possessed no tool to carry beads from DNA. He simply sucked blood cells dry of their liquids and threw them into the stomach to be vomited, thus causing the severe blood loss. "Good luck, Thrax," He grinned in a competitive way. "You'll need it."

Thrax just threw a scoff at his best friend. "All right, students," The principal said loudly. "You are clear for takeoff in three…two…one…infect!"

The students took off. Some glided like flying squirrels to a lone mouse. Others had to hop like grasshoppers. Once inside, they didn't dawdle; they started infecting like their lives depended on it.

Thrax sliced through blood cells and germs with his glowing burner claw before making his way to the brain. As he rode the elevator, he suddenly cursed sharply; he didn't know where the hypothalamus chamber was!

As soon as he exited the elevator, he searched around furiously. It was half an hour before he found the chamber. Killing the scientists guarding the chamber, he stood before the tall chamber made of protoplasm. Inside was the swirling DNA strand. He quickly made out a single blue and purple orb. _The hypothalamus bead. But how am I gonna get it?_

Remembering his claw, he lit it up and shoved it into the protoplasm. After several seconds, it exploded. Thrax had to shield his eyes from the bright light. He waited impatiently for the bead to come within his grasp. But when he went to grab it, he missed. This continued on for several minutes.

"C'mon, baby," He muttered. This time, he held his hand up, waiting for the bead to come within his sights. His arm shot forward like a cobra, and his claws closed around something. He pulled his arm out, grinning at the sight of the little bead. "Gotcha." He grinned, holding it close to the chain. The black material was sucked to the bead, and the chain swallowed it like a snake.

Nodding once, Thrax exited the brain, headed for the mouse's nose. He noticed it was getting hotter in the mouse. On a digital thermometer, he saw that the temperature was 99.7. It worked!

As soon as he got back to the rat, he took out and showed the bead to the principal; it was proof that he had killed. "Congratulations, Mr. Muerja," The principal nodded. "A very nice first kill."

_My first kill._ Thrax grinned with pride. Not even Ed, who was gloating so much, one would have thought his head would explode, could spoil his good mood.

* * *

Thrax strolled home in a very good mood. He swung his chain around his wrist as he hummed his favorite song, _Fever_. Granted, it was a human song, but he liked it anyway.

As soon as he walked into the house, he was greeted by his little sister running up and hugging his legs. "Hi, Thwax!" She giggled.

Thrax patted her head, smiling. "Hey, Amelia."

Amelia had grown into a pretty three year old. Her black hair was in several little dreadlocks, and her cheekbones and chin were a little pointed, although not as much as Thrax's or Joseph's. She liked wearing dresses; she was wearing a light green one at the moment.

"Hi, Thrax," Elaine greeted her oldest child. "How was your first killing test?"

"Decent." Thrax nodded. "I forgot where the hypothalamus chamber was."

Elaine shook her head, but was smiling anyway. "Well, it'll stick to your brain after a few more tests. How many mice did you kill?"

"One. But should I have killed more? I thought it was a test of how fast ya kill a mouse."

"It can be, yes," Elaine nodded, picking up Amelia into her arms. "But it can also be a test of how many mice you can kill within the time limit."

Before Thrax could say anything else, there was a loud belch. They turned towards it to see Hamilton leaning against the doorway, grinning. Not a good sign. "Well, hello, Thrax."

The young virus simply nodded in a returned greeting. "So, I heard ya got in trouble at school t'day."

At Elaine's glance, Thrax explained, "Herman tried to punch me first; an' when my back was turned. I just grabbed his first an' sprained his wrist."

Elaine seemed relieved at this; Hamilton was still indifferent. "Elaine, how's about you let Thrax an' I talk, man-to-man?"

Both viruses' faces paled at that suggestion. "Hamilton, I-"

"Now!" Hamilton snapped, glaring at her.

"It's fine, Mom," Thrax nodded. "I'll be okay."

Swallowing nervously, Elaine left the room in regret. "So, you sprained his wrist, hm?" Hamilton asked, strolling over to Thrax; his hand was behind his back.

Thrax nodded, trying not to let the fear show in his eyes. "He tried to throw the first punch."

"Of course he did. Y'know, Thrax, I was thinkin' today that you're gettin' kinda old for the belt."

A flutter of hope rose in Thrax's heart. "So yer gonna stop usin' it?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'll stop using the belt, Thrax," The young virus' hopeful expression melted away; something was up. "It's just that I'll be usin' something else to discipline you; somethin' that'll hopefully make the message stick. Perhaps literally. And it's the perfect time to test it out."

Licking his lips nervously, Thrax asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "What's this thing you'll be usin'?"

With a nasty grin, Hamilton revealed his hiding hand. In his claws was a handle measuring a foot long; at the end was a long tail that slowly tapered at the end. A whip.

Thrax's eyes widened in horror; he felt like throwing up. Hamilton was planning to "discipline" him with a whip, like an animal? Did Elaine know?

While he was still frozen, Hamilton grabbed his shoulder and threw him over the back of the couch. He pulled the back of his sweater up. "Maybe this'll make the message stick!"

Thrax clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. With a loud crack, the whip struck across his back. Thrax's eyes popped open as he hissed in pain. It stung something terrible! He actually felt the whip slice his skin open. This was worse than the belt!

CRACK! The whip bit through his back again. Thrax let out another loud hiss, gripping the couch with his claws tightly. As he was continued to be "disciplined" Thrax never cried out in pain; he only hissed through his clenched teeth. He had decided long ago that he wouldn't give Hamilton the satisfaction of a cry in pain. It seemed to make Hamilton angry that Thrax wasn't screaming. Eventually, he was tired from hurting Thrax. Panting, he pulled Thrax's sweater back down and stumbled away; wherever he went, the young virus couldn't care less.

Thrax slowly stood up, panting sharply at the stings in his back. As he slowly hobbled to the bathroom, he met Elaine at the door. "How bad is it?" She asked.

He didn't say anything at first. He gestured for her to follow him into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he started to take his sweater off. "See fer yerself." He said, slowly pulling the clothing off over his head.

For the first time, Elaine actually screamed at her son's injuries. She looked absolutely horrified. "Oh my God!" She gasped. "Thrax, what did that bastard do to you?"

Thrax turned so he was facing away from the mirror, and looked over his shoulder. What he saw nearly made him sick.

There were lacerations across his back, and they were all bleeding. They crisscrossed across his back, overlapping another. They looked very ugly.

"Thrax?" Elaine spoke up.

Sighing bitterly, he answered her previous question, "Did'ja know he has a whip?"

"Whip?" Elaine whispered, visibly paling. "He…he beat you…with a whip?" At Thrax's nod, she sat on the closed toilet as tears began to run down her face. She buried her face in her hands and just sat there, crying. Thrax stood in silence until Elaine stood up and wiped the tears away. "Let me see it again. We need to treat them before they get infected."

"That'd be ironic." Thrax scoffed, but turned anyway. Elaine retched a little, but nevertheless, treated the wounds as usual. They stung even worse than before. Thrax bit his lip and groaned until they were all treated. He carefully pulled his sweater back on.

"What did you do?" Elaine whispered.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! He just said I was gettin' too old fer the belt, an' was usin' the whip to make the message stick, whatever the hell _that_ means."

"I have to talk to him-"

"No! Remember what happened last time? He did it again, an' he hurt you." Thrax took his mother's hands in his. "Listen, you can't talk to him."

"Thraximus,"

"Please, Mom. I just don't want him to hurt you, or Amelia. I'll…I'll pull through it."

Elaine didn't look like she was going to agree, but she finally sighed, "You're right, Thrax, but I have a right to protect my children."

"…Mom, I'm afraid this time, there isn't much you can do to protect me."

Even though she didn't say it, she knew he was right. No matter what they did, Hamilton would always hurt Thrax.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for being inactive with this and my other stories; it was Christmas, after all :D**

**Since this is Thrax's first kill, he's not gonna be a natural right away. Plus, he's gonna have more trouble in a human body, since a mouse's is much smaller.**

**Now we all learn the reasons behind Thrax's back scars: a whip. Poor Thraxy :'(**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: Thanks :D And happy holidays to you too.**

**Devilgirl123: He has indeed.**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Thank you :) I'm glad you like this. I like adding details to my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Life continued on normally. Thrax tried not to cause fights or get into as much trouble for the sake of avoiding the whip. But he somehow always seemed to cause trouble in Hamilton's eyes, whether it was fighting back with Hamilton, or even accidentally knocking a bottle of beer to the floor from a shelf.

Thrax had been whipped so many times; the wounds were beginning to leave ugly crisscrossing scars across his back. They were most prominent on the upper and middle parts of his back, but they snaked up to his shoulders and up the back of his neck. He realized this when he pulled on a regular sweater and happened to look over his shoulder in the mirror. His hair could cover the scars that were showing, but Thrax wanted to be sure they were totally covered. So one Saturday, he went to a clothes store and bought the best article of clothing for his situation: a turtleneck sweater. The one he liked best was smoke-gray. Not only did it cover the scars on his neck, he thought he looked pretty good in it.

When Elaine asked why he was wearing a turtleneck, Thrax vaguely gestured at the back of his neck. She nodded in understanding. Amelia had thought he looked funny in a sweater with a tall collar. Hamilton either didn't notice the difference, or didn't care.

The killing tests continued on. Ed was at the top of the class because he was the quickest to get back, and the mouse he infected died the quickest. Thrax was right behind him; Riley was in third place.

Riley never cared for being at the top of the killing chain; she was just happy Thrax finally asked her to be his girlfriend. She bragged about it to her friends after he made the decision; they were both happy for her, and were a little jealous. Riley also rubbed it in Herman's face, since he wanted her to be his girlfriend. This made him hate Thrax even more. Thrax couldn't care less; he already had a list of people who hated him, albeit short.

Even though his girlfriend didn't mind not being the best virus in school, Thrax was the opposite. Ed always gloated after killing tests that he was the fastest, deadliest and best disease; even when there were no killing tests, he rambled on about how deadly and feared Ebola was. It was irritating Thrax to no end; not to mention it was putting a strain on their friendship. With Ed bragging about his species, Thrax no longer wanted to be around him. Ed didn't seem to care anyway.

One morning, five years after the abuse had begun; Thrax was sitting in the living room, thinking deeply. He was currently wearing his favorite gray turtleneck sweater, along with black sweatpants and boots, and a new article of clothing: a long, black trench coat. It was a special coat that used to belong to Joseph when he was infecting bodies before he met Elaine. It was special because it had special pockets where Joseph put his feet in, stretching the coat so he could glide in the wind like a flying squirrel. It was a popular way to travel in the Muerja family. Elaine had given Thrax the coat after he turned seventeen years old so he would be set for the future.

Elaine often brought up the notion of becoming a tame virus: a vaccine. She used to infect and kill people, even after marrying Joseph. Before she realized she was pregnant with Thrax, she saw a little boy crying over his dead mother, who the female virus had just killed. It was then she realized how many people she was hurting, despite not infecting them. She had stopped killing once she realized her pregnancy, but also had decided to stop killing altogether.

Thrax had been baffled the first time he heard the story; he always assumed that a virus had to kill, as it was in their nature. "Most viruses do kill, my children," Elaine had said to Thrax and Amelia. "But some choose to be vaccines. They help the Immunity to keep a body healthy."

"Are there any Red Deaths who're vaccines, Mama?" Amelia asked.

"Sadly, no. Very rarely does a Red Death decide to become a vaccine."

"Would it have to do with the fact that Red Deaths're scarce?" Thrax guessed.

"That's right." Elaine said. "And those Red Deaths want to keep the notion that all viruses kill."

Thrax fingered his blank chain, recalling his mother's words about him becoming a vaccine. She always said whether he decided to become a vaccine, or follow in his father's footsteps and become a virus, she would always be proud of him. If that was so, why did she seem so keen on him becoming one of the Immunity, especially when her first husband died with that job?

"Thrax?"

He turned to the voice, smiling softly to see Amelia looking up at him. "What's up, sis?" He greeted in his now semi-deep and mature voice; it was softer than Joseph's had been.

"How's your back?"

He sighed, squirming at the thought of those scars tattooed permanently on his back. "It's fine." He answered, closing his eyes.

"Are you gonna have those scars forever?"

"'Fraid so, sis."

Amelia climbed onto the couch and snuggled into her big brother's side. "Sorry."

Thrax opened one eye, smiling. "Ain't yer fault," He said, laying an arm around her shoulders. "It's that bas-er, I mean, it's Hamilton's fault."

"Why's he so mean?"

"I wish I knew. But at least he don't hurt you…right?"

"No," She shook her head. "He doesn't hurt me. He doesn't like me."

Footsteps approached them from behind. Thrax quickly looked over his shoulder, relaxing when he saw Elaine. "You're gonna have to go to school sometime, Thrax," She said. "It's the final killing test of the year."

"One that Ed's probably gonna win." Thrax growled moodily, standing.

"No, he won't, Thrax!" Amelia said, standing up on the couch. "You're gonna win!"

"Amelia, don't stand on the couch." The little virus obediently sat back down, smiling innocently. "But she's right, Thrax, maybe you'll win."

Before he exited the house, Thrax paused. "Mom, can we talk? About you-know-who?"

Knowing what he meant, Elaine said to Amelia, "Sweetheart, say goodbye to Thrax and go play in your room, please?"

"Okay, Mama." She jumped to the floor and hugged Thrax. "By-bye, Big Brother Thrax."

Chuckling at the nickname, Thrax hugged her back. "See ya, Amy."

Smiling, Amelia skipped off to her room. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinkin'," He said, spinning the chain around his right wrist. "Why can't ya just divorce Hamilton? It ain't a crime to."

Elaine sighed; she had a feeling this was coming. "Thrax, I've thought about it, but it wouldn't make a difference; he'd still be here, and he'd still hurt you."

"At least he'd be outta the house an' away from us."

"I know, but what if you're walking to or from school, and he grabs you?"

"I'll kill 'im." Thrax shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Thraximus!"

"Mom, he deserves it!"

"I know, but you can't just kill him! You think I want my son in jail for murder?"

"Better than in the hospital or worse, dead!" Thrax shouted.

"Thraximus Red Muerja, you listen to me-"

"No, _you_ listen! I am gettin' sick an' tired of bein' treated like a disobedient animal, an' of gettin' whipped so much, my entire back's one big scar! Are ya such a coward, you wouldn't even kick out the bastard that's beatin' yer son?"

"Thrax!"

"I hate you!" He screamed. He stomped out of the house, slamming the door so hard, it bounced back open. When that happened, he kicked it shut and stomped down the sidewalk to school.

Elaine felt both angry at Thrax for shouting at her like that, and hurt that he said that he hated her. He had never said such a thing in his life to her. She slumped into a chair, tears of hurt running down her cheeks. Deep down, she knew he was right to accuse her of cowardice; she couldn't even kick Hamilton out of the house for fear he would continue to hurt Thrax.

* * *

By the time he got to school, Thrax was still angry, though he had cooled down a bit. He felt guilty for screaming at his mother, and he certainly regretted saying he hated her, but he knew he was right about her being a coward.

Those thoughts disappeared as he heard a painstakingly familiar voice yelling, "Yo, Thraxy! Wait up!"

Growling, Thrax snapped back, "Don't call me 'Thraxy'!"

"Hey, what's got your chain in a twist?" Ed joked, laying an arm across his shoulders. "The ol' bastard again?"

"Ain't none of yer business." Thrax said, shoving Ed to the side. "Don'tcha have yer fans to get to?"

"Don't be that way," Ed frowned. "It's not your fault Ebola is the top killing virus."

The Red Death virus began to get pissed. "Maybe you ain't the top killin' virus; Red Death hasn't been fully discovered yet."

"But until it is, Ebola is deadlier than Red Death." With that, Ed strutted into the school.

Thrax struggled to keep his temper and prevent himself from attacking something or someone with his claw. When he got especially angry, his claw seemed to have a mind of its own; it glowed so hot, it was actually white in color, and steam would emit from the tip. When Thrax got his anger under control, he could dim his claw.

"Thraxy!" Riley came trotting up to him from behind; she was wearing one of her favorite tight red dresses with a slit in the side, revealing her upper leg.

"Riley, don't call me that." He sighed bitterly, stepping into the school. "I'm not in the mood."

"Bébé, what's wrong?" She cooed.

"Ed, that's what. He's got such a big ego, it's a wonder his head hasn't exploded."

"There's time to beat him in this killing test," Riley whispered in Thrax's ear, making him freeze. "Just kill more than one mouse. After all, it's more than killing one the fastest; it's about how many mice you can kill within the time limit. You'd be able to do it with those pretty beads you collect." She stroked his right wrist. "And when you prove you're the best virus in school, I'll be waiting." Kissing his cheek, she sauntered to class, earning glances and wolf-whistles from male classmates.

Thrax stood there in silence until the school bell rang, making him jump. Wiping the white lipstick stain from his cheek, he considered what Riley said. _Watch out, Ebola. There's a new deadliest virus in school._

* * *

**A/N First new chapter of the new year :D Happy new year everyone :D**

**This chapter shows why I think Thrax prefers to wear turtleneck sweaters. He can wear any kind of sweater he wants; why turtleneck? (not that I'm complaining) So I decided that his scars travel up the back of his neck a little, and his sweater covers them up well.**

**I think the usage of the coat to glide is one that runs in the family. Not all viruses are the same; not even in the species.**

**I wanted to have a little brother/sister scene with Thrax and Amelia, since we haven't really fully seen Amelia in this story; only glimpses of her.**

**With the tension in the household, there's bound to be family arguments.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: Thanks :D**

**Thank you :)**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Yeah, she is :3 He IS the best :D**

**I will ;)**

**LaMuerteRoja: He DOES need a hug, though I doubt he'll admit it XD...well, maybe eventually :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The day went on normally until it came to the killing tests. What Riley said still ran through Thrax's mind. _Just kill more than one mouse…it's more than killing one the fastest; it's about how many mice you can kill within the time limit._

"You're right, baby," Thrax muttered as he joined everyone else. "An' I'm gonna prove that." He took his mark between Riley and Ed. He sent a wink in his girlfriend's direction; she giggled and blew him a kiss.

"Good luck, Red Death." Ed sneered.

"_You're_ gonna need the good luck, Ebola." Thrax snarled.

"You are clear for takeoff in three…two…one…infect!"

Thrax ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Then, stretching his coat with his arms, he jumped up, shoved his toes into the pockets on the bottom of his coat, and stretched his legs, stretching the coat taut. He had practiced this at home when Hamilton wasn't prowling around, sniffing out any excuse to "discipline" Thrax. He had taken some nasty falls, but luckily, he didn't break anything. After practice, he mastered the gliding technique.

This time, it was perfect takeoff. With just a small breeze, he quickly located a small rat. _Perfect._ He grinned.

Swooping in, he landed on the rat's nose, tumbling head-over-heels into the nostrils. "Ow," He groaned, standing and brushing off his coat. "That was a less than perfect landing." Shrugging it off, he made his way to the brain. He ran into several white blood cells, but although rat cells were tougher than mice cells, it was nothing his burner claw couldn't handle; he only suffered a few bruises. He managed to get the hypothalamus bead, but when he turned to leave, he was surrounded by more blood cells.

"We have you surrounded," One said, aiming a gun at him. "Surrender at once."

"You really think _that's_ gonna work?" Thrax smirked, raising one eyebrow. He jumped and front flipped over the cells and made a run for it. He jumped out the window and spread his coat. He glided to the ground and made a run for the throat. He managed to make it to the mouth of the rat. Taking another running start, he spread his coat and jumped up, gliding out of the rat. Wasting no time, he aimed for another rat.

* * *

Soon, the test was over. Thrax managed to make it back just as the time limit ended. He had some bruises and scratches, but was otherwise all right. "Whooh," He sighed, brushing his dreadlocks back. "Made it."

"As usual, Red Death comes in last." Herman sneered from the sidelines.

"Not today, baby." Thrax grinned, holding up three hypothalamus beads. Everyone's eyes widened. "All from rats, I might add."

The principal examined the beads closely. "Yep, these are definitely from rats. Thrax Muerja, you're the top virus of this week's killing test."

The look on Ed's face was priceless to Thrax. He looked exactly like his most favorite thing was taken from him; in this case, it was his fame.

The students cheered and surrounded Thrax. The Red Death virus was eating up the attention. "Yeah!" He yelled, grinning smugly in Ed's direction. "Who the top virus now, Ebola? Gimme a 'red'!"

"Red!" The students shouted.

"Gimme a 'death'!"

"Death!"

"What's that make?"

"Red Death!"

Someone came pushing through the crowd. It was Riley, and she looked like her birthday had come early. "I knew you could do it, Thraxy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips.

Thrax's eyes widened in shock as the crowd "ooh"-ed. But after a second, he held her face in his hands and kissed her back.

Off to the side, no one noticed Ed stalking away. "Just you wait, Muerja," He growled. "You think you won. But there's more than one way to prove a virus's worth." An evil grin spread on his face.

* * *

After school, Thrax was about to walk home when Riley came up and snuggled into his side. "Hey, Big Daddy Thrax." She purred.

"Heh, I like the sound of that." Thrax grinned, lowering his favorite triangle-shaped sunglasses. "You just come up with that?"

"Maybe," She moved to his front and kissed him. Humming, he kissed her back. "Say," Riley whispered, fluttering her eyelashes. "My parents are out of town. How's about you and I head over to my place and celebrate today?"

"I'd love to, but I gotta get back home-"

"Oh, come on. It's just for tonight."

"My mom's not gonna be happy, an'-"

"Just tell her you were at a friend's house." Riley pouted at Thrax until he finally sighed.

"I guess if it's just fer tonight. I'm sure Mom'll understand."

Squealing, Riley kissed him again. "Great! Shall we?"

"Lead the way, baby."

Riley led Thrax to her red, open-topped convertible car. Thrax's eyebrows rose as he whistled. "Nice wheels, baby."

"Glad you like 'em." Riley smiled, stepping in. "What're you waiting for? Park your hot ass in here."

Thrax laughed as he sat in the passenger's seat. "Never heard _that _one before."

Soon, they were driving down the streets of the Rat. Thrax adjusted his sunglasses and laid his arm on the open window. "Ya ever heard of the 'Boring-Car-to-Badass-Car' trick?"

"No. What is it?"

"The one an' only cool trick I 'learned' from my bastard of a step-father; I saw him do it once when he wasn't lookin'. A Red Death virus sticks their lit burner claw into the ignition cover of a car, an' the venom from said claw, which normally causes a cell to bubble, heat up an' eventually explode, turns the car into a badass car. Want me to give a demonstration?" He playfully aimed his burner claw at the ignition cover of the car.

"Not on _this_car, you're not!" Riley protested, pushing his arm away. "It's my parents', and they'll probably be mad enough that I borrowed it without permission, much less let my boyfriend alter it."

"Mm, suit yourself, Ri." Thrax shrugged. "Can I at least turn on the radio?"

"Be my guest."

Thrax turned on the radio and flipped through the channels. Riley grabbed his shoulder and said, "Go back! That's my favorite."

Thrax did as she asked. It was an unfamiliar song. "What is it?"

"'Super Psycho Love' by Simon Colitis. Turn it up, wouldja?"

Thrax turned a knob, turning up the volume. The song didn't become one of his favorites, but it was descent. He smirked as he saw Riley mouthing the words. She soon started singing along,

_I know you want me too.  
I think you want me too.  
Please say you want me too._

She turned and planted a swift kiss on Thrax's cheek. She was laughing too much with him to finish the song.

* * *

Soon, they came upon Riley's house at the base of the rat's tail. It was a big house, but not too fancy. Thrax was mildly impressed; his house wasn't as big as Riley's, but it was big enough. "Come on in." Riley smiled, finding the key under the floor mat and unlocking the house.

"I'm guessin' yer parents said 'no house parties'?" Thrax asked as they stepped inside.

"Yeah, but they didn't say I couldn't have a 'friend' over." Riley answered sneakily.

"Naughty girl," Thrax chided playfully.

They came into the living room; Thrax lounged back on a loveseat. "Make yourself at home. Want a drink? I think we've got Insulin Shots."

Thrax pursed his lips thoughtfully. He wanted to never drink like Hamilton, as he didn't want to become his step-father. "Is it gonna make me drunk?"

"Not if you don't drink several bottles. We'll split one."

Thinking about it some more, Thrax finally nodded, "Just one split bottle."

"Comin' right up." Riley sauntered into the kitchen.

Thrax laid his head back and closed his eyes, still thinking. He wondered if Elaine would get really mad when he came home late after school. Hamilton would be pissed, no doubt. It was 100% guaranteed Thrax would get the whip tonight, if not tomorrow if he stayed the night. Either way, he'd be brandishing new scars in the future. Not that it was any different from now.

His thoughts were interrupted when Riley came in, holding two fancy-looking glasses, and a glass bottle of semi-transparent light green liquid. "I take it you've never had Insulin Shots before?" She asked, setting the drink and bottle on the coffee table.

Thrax opened his eyes and sat up. "It's too light of a drink to have in the house, if ya know what I mean."

Riley nodded, understanding. She only knew that Thrax's step-father was a drunkard; she didn't know about the abuse. Thrax made an unspoken promise to himself to never reveal his abuse to anyone; only close friends, if he had any. Riley, she had a bit of a big mouth, and might accidentally tell it to one of her friends. Worse still, Herman might overhear, and would tell the whole school. No, it was better to not tell Riley.

Riley poured two glasses of the drink, and handed one to Thrax. "Here's to you beating Ebola." She smiled. "Red Death is the top virus of the school."

"I'll drink to that." Thrax clinked his glass against hers and took a drink. It was a sweet drink with a sharp aftertaste. He decided he liked it.

"Be careful," Riley cautioned, taking a sip of her drink. "If you drink too fast, you might end up with hiccups."

"Duly noted." Thrax nodded.

As they drank the whole bottle together, they talked about school, about different stories they heard of viruses, and other things. Eventually though, Thrax found himself laying back on the loveseat, making out with Riley, who was on top of him, straddling his waist with her knees.

The rest was a blur.

* * *

**A/N I didn't feel like detailing all of Thrax killing the rats in the killing test, so I did just the first one.**

**Yaay, Thrax wins :D And gives Ed a taste of his own gloating medicine. And gets a nice prize from Riley. But I don't think Ed's happy about Thrax being the top virus of the school...**

**Remember the car trick in OJ, where Thrax turned a normal car into a badass one? (it was much better than the original) I figured he learned it somewhere, so I decide that he saw Hamilton do it once, and just figured out the rest. The one and only good trick he "learned" from his step-father.**

**If you read "the Enemy is Alive and Well" you'll recognize Super Psycho Love. The real singer was Simon Curtis, but since Kid Rock was changed to Kidney Rock in OJ, I decided to change Simon Curtis a bit as well.**

**Thrax didn't know it, but he made one big mistake; and it has nothing to do with Riley...**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**LaMuerteRoja: Sure :D Go right ahead. BTW, are you on FanFiction? If so, send me a link to your profile or story when it's posted; I like reading stories where people use my characters.**

**thebigcrunchone9: Well, you're welcome :)**

**DNAngelFangirl: I hate when I have to wait to read a story I like.**

**Yeah, and trust me, it's not good :(**

**I've seen that vid :D I got into OJ in 2011. I saw Thrax in fanart on DA (and YouTube, I think) So I looked it up; I always look up movies I find interesting. After watching the movie and reading fanfics (I read OJ fanfics before watching the movie XP) I got into it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Thrax slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the bright light shining through the windows. He looked around, growing very confused, and even a little frightened, when he didn't recognize where he had been sleeping. Instead of in his comfy bed, he was on an unfamiliar loveseat. And he was wearing his sweater, sweatpants and boots as well.

His memory flooded back, and he remembered he had stayed the night at Riley's house. He remembered they drank the bottle of Insulin Shot, talked, kissed, and then some.

Thrax's eyes widened when he realized it was the next morning. "Crap!" He muttered, smacking himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand. "Dammit! Mom's gonna be pissed. An' Hamilton ain't gonna be pleased either." He could already feel his back stinging just thinking of the whip.

He swung his legs around so he was sitting in the loveseat. He yawned, stretched, and cracked his neck from side to side, causing several popping sounds. Sighing, Thrax quickly found his hypothalamus chain on the floor, looking like it had been kicked halfway under a nearby armchair. He grabbed it and wrapped it once around his right wrist. "Where's my coat?" He mumbled, searching for his coat.

"Morning, baby." Thrax looked up to see Riley leaning over the back of the loveseat, looking as pleased as ever. He saw she was wearing a thin nightgown. On top was his black trench coat. "Is this," She tapped the collar a couple of times. "What you're looking for?"

"Yes," Thrax nodded. "Give me it. I gotta go home."

"Don't you wanna stay a little longer, bébé?" She pouted.

Thrax scowled sternly. "Give. Me. My coat." He commanded slowly, beckoning with his fingers.

"Hmph." Riley huffed, shrugging off the coat and handing it to him.

"Thank you." He nodded, pulling it on. "Why did I stay the night?" He muttered to himself.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Mom will be."

"Well, see you at school." She kissed his cheek. He just nodded and left; she huffed again, crossing her arms. She looked like a spoiled child who didn't get the toy she wanted from the store.

Thrax decided to just walk home. School didn't start for another four hours, and it was only an hour's walk to his house, according to a map of the rat. As he walked, he pondered on Riley. Lately—especially after yesterday's killing test—she had been acting a little crazy. He expected her to; it was in a Rabies virus's nature. But she was also acting a little obsessed and possessive of Thrax. If she caught any female virus, germ or cell looking at him, she'd get defensive and tell them he was her boyfriend, and they should make goo-goo eyes at someone else.

Thrax sighed and brushed his dreadlocks back. He was starting to wonder if it was worth having Riley as a girlfriend. She was hot, and it was nice having her as a girlfriend, as it made other people—namely, Herman—jealous, but it tended to be embarrassing when she blew up at girls for even looking at Thrax.

"Maybe I should have a talk with her later." He decided as he was nearing his house. To his surprise, the door was hanging off of the top hinge, like someone broke it open. "Hamilton must've been real drunk." He decided. He still had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Carefully opening the door so it didn't fall, he stepped into the house. Right away, he smelled something that was familiar: virus blood. He followed the smell into the kitchen. What he saw made him jump.

The chairs were scattered about; some had broken-off legs. The table was upside down and had scratches in it. Broken glass bottles were scattered about. Hamilton was lying among the mess. But he wasn't asleep; his throat was slit and bleeding heavily and he had large bruises and scratches across his body. He was dead.

Thrax stared into Hamilton's dead, glassy eyes. He couldn't quite believe that Hamilton was dead. That meant he would never hurt Thrax again. A satisfied grin slowly spread on the young virus's lips. "Got what ya deserved, ol' man." He sneered, turning away. He wondered how Hamilton had been killed. Had Elaine had enough and slit his throat? Probably not; she wasn't the type. Did he do it himself? If so, how? Suicide? Drunkenness? However it happened, Thrax couldn't care less; all that mattered was Hamilton was dead.

"Mom, I'm home! I stayed at a friend's house." He stepped into the living room. To his shock, it was a similar scene. Chairs were overturned, and the couch was on its back. The coffee table was on its side, and had scratches similar to the kitchen table. It was filled with the smell of blood. And what was among the mess made Thrax nearly collapse. He grabbed the couch to keep from falling to his knees. His eyes widened, and he was nearly sick.

Elaine was lying across the coffee table. Her eyes and mouth were wide, as if she had been screaming when it happened. She had bleeding scratches and bruises across her body, and her throat had been slit as well. His mother had been killed as well.

Thrax was shaking like a leaf. He couldn't breathe; it felt as though his heart had stopped. "Mom!" He muttered, gasping for breath. "Oh my God!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw partly-bloody footprints going down the hall. He gasped in horror. "Amelia!" Briefly forgetting his mother, he ran down the halls, throwing doors open, and praying his little sister had been spared. He cried out his sister's name until he came to the final room; her bedroom. He looked inside, and screamed in anguish and horror.

The furniture had been turned over, except for her bed. Amelia was lying in her bed; her expression matched Elaine's. She too had scratches and bruises across her body, but her throat wasn't slit. The unnatural angle of her neck indicated it had been broken.

When Thrax could scream no more, he staggered into the bedroom, staring at his sister's body with wide, tear-filled eyes. His legs were shaking so much; he fell to his knees beside her bed. "…Amy…" He whispered, not caring that tears were running freely down his face. He gingerly took Amelia's body and pulled it into his lap. He hugged her closely, laid his face into her shoulder, and sobbed. He felt like his heart had been frozen and smashed into little pieces. First his dad, and now his mother and little sister were gone. He hardly cared about Hamilton; he always hated him. But his true family was gone. And the feeling hurt badly.

When Thrax could cry no more, he lifted his head and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. The first thought that ran through his mind was, "Who did this?" Had Hamilton done it, and then killed himself. When he was pondering this, he noticed something on the wall over Amelia's dresser out of the corner of his eye. Looking at the wall, he saw a message had been written in blood; Red Death blood. It read,

"Red Death is a common cold compared to Ebola."

_Ebola._ Thrax's blood boiled with fury. "Ebola." He snarled. "Ed." He must have been so pissed that Thrax had beat him in the killing test, he exacted revenge on his former friend; by killing his family, and writing in their blood that Red Death was still inferior to Ebola.

Thrax began breathing heavily through clenched teeth. He laid Amelia's body on the floor and stood up shakily. He clenched his fists as his burner claw began glowing white. Roaring, he punched the bloodied wall as hard as he could. It left a dent, but it wasn't enough. He punched it again and again until the entire wall was falling apart.

Once that was done, he stood there, panting heavily. His claw slowly began to dim. He brushed his dreadlocks back and sighed heavily. He looked back at Amelia and quickly decided what to do. It was common that when a Red Death's family was murdered, their bodies were burned by any living relatives.

He crouched down and hugged Amelia one last time, and kissed her cheek. "Good-bye, Amelia." He lifted her up and laid her on her bed, closed her eyes, and crossed her hand on her chest. He laid her blanket over her and left the bedroom. He went back into the living room, retching slightly when he saw his mother. Recovering, he pushed the couch back onto its feet. He lifted Elaine's body and laid it on the couch. He closed her eyes, hugged her one last time, and kissed her cheek. "Good-bye, Mom…an' I'm sorry." He never got to apologize for yelling at her the previous day. "I love you, an' I love Amelia." He crossed her arms on her chest and stood back up.

On his way out of the house, he paused at Hamilton's body. He scowled down at it and said, "You don't deserve anything but Hell." He stomped on his step-father's face, smirking in satisfaction at the crunch when his foot broke Hamilton's nose.

He finally exited the house. He closed the door, and locked it with his burner claw, lighting it up as he did so. The flames spread from the lock across the house. He stepped back and watched the house light up in flames. In only ten minutes, it was completely ablaze. Looking at it one last time, he walked away, never looking back.

* * *

**A/N Riley sure can be pouty, can't she?**

**Although it's only mentioned, she's turning into the crazy Rabies girl we knew in "The Enemy is Alive and Well"**

**This is the most intense and depressing chapter I've ever wrote :( I was trying my best to make it seem realistic; not only for the situation, but for Thrax. He's still young, and living with his family. So it hit him where it hurts.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: He won't be able to today, but someday ;)**

**LaMuerteRoja: I see. Well, when you do, and you post your story, send me a link; I'd love to see how you write Thrax and Almira :D**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Oh, don't worry ;)**

**Thank you :) I'm glad I did good on that part. I suppose it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As soon as he got to school, Thrax immediately scanned the crowds for Ed. He intended to give the Ebola virus a piece of his mind, and then some. "Ed!" He yelled, ignoring the glares he got from the other students. "Ed! Ed, where the hell are you?"

"Thrax!" Riley exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "You're embarrassing me."

"I don't give a damn." He answered grumpily, and then shouted, "Ed! Come out an' show yer sorry face, ya coward!"

"Why are you screaming for Ed?"

"I'll tell ya why," Thrax scowled. "That miserable bastard snuck into my house an' killed my family! My mom, my little sister, an' my step-dad, though I don't care about the latter. Ed! Get out here!"

"How do you know it was him?" Riley asked skeptically.

"The message he wrote in Red Death blood was in his writing. That's how I know." Before he could shout for Ed again, the school bell rang.

"Come on," Riley tugged on his arm. "You can look for Ed after class."

Scowling darkly, Thrax relented and walked down the halls for class. Riley snuggled up to his side, glaring at any girls who eyed Thrax with lust or Riley with jealousy. Thrax rolled his eyes and asked, "Can ya let up on the glarin' a little?"

"Those girls need to know you're my boyfriend."

"We're together already; ain't that enough?"

Riley just gave him an odd look.

* * *

In their first class, the teacher had an announcement. "I've been informed that our Ebola student, Edmund Übel," Thrax glared at Ed's empty seat, wishing it would set on fire purely by that glare. "Has left school early."

Thrax blinked in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Mr. Muerja, that Mr. Übel has left school, _and_ the rat, to start his killing career already."

This shocked Thrax to the core. He remained still in class until Riley jostled his arm. He stood up and stormed out of class. "That coward!" He snarled, storming down the halls. He ignored the incredulous looks other students gave him. "That goddamn coward! I shoulda known!"

"Thrax!" Riley ran down the halls after him. "You're embarrassing me! What's going on?"

"What's goin' on? What the hell do ya think? That bastard ran away like a coward!" He didn't dare mention that his family had been killed while he was in school; he decided to keep that a secret.

Unfortunately, trouble came; in the form of a large, green germ. "Aw, who's upset that his best fwiend left?" Herman taunted.

"Scram, Herman, I'm not in the mood." Thrax growled. "An' he _ain't_ my best friend; not anymore. _Especially_ not now."

"Why, because he left and now you don't have anyone to beat in killing tests?" Herman grinned. "Face it, Muerja, Red Death will never surpass Ebola. It's not even in the medical books; and it's too rare. Ebola will _always_ be the top virus."

That made Thrax snap. He grabbed Herman around the neck and heaved him up off of the ground. "I'd shut up," He held his burner claw to the germ's throat. "If I were you."

Herman's beady eyes widened with fear. "Th-Thrax, c'mon, man, I was just kiddin'. I-I was just foolin' around. R-Riley," He turned to the Rabies virus. "You know I was kiddin' right?"

Riley was examining her retractable claws when he asked that. "Hmm?" She poked her head up. "Did you say something, Herman?"

"You've been a pain in my ass fer too long." Thrax said, still glaring. "_Way_ too long."

"B-but you can't fight b-b-because I have to throw the first punch. Y-y-you always preached that."

A wide, crooked grin spread on Thrax's face. This wasn't a friendly one though; far from it. "Not anymore." He said lowly. Before anyone could scream, Thrax sliced across Herman's body and dropped him to the floor. He smiled cruelly as he watched the life dim in the bully's eyes. He flicked the goo from his claw and sighed satisfied. Riley leaned on his side, smiling. He didn't acknowledge this; he was deep in thought.

As much as he hated to admit it, Herman was right; Red Death was rare, and wasn't in the medical books. Therefore, no one knew how dangerous and deadly it was, or that it might be more dangerous than Ebola. Someone had to fix that.

Another grin spread on Thrax's face. Humming, he began sauntering down the halls. Riley watched him in confusion before running after him. "Thrax? Thrax, what are you doing? Class is back there." She pointed behind her.

"I'm not goin' to class."

"What?"

"Herman's right, as much as I hate to admit it; Red Death isn't in the medical books, an' no one knows how dangerous an' deadly it is. It's too rare. But I can change that."

"How?" Riley asked skeptically.

"I'll create killing records, an' break 'em as I go. Dear ol' Dad always said the best way to set killing records is to make them long; weeks long, at most. Then slowly break 'em as you go until you get the ultimate record. That's what I'm gonna do."

"What about Ed?"

"If I run into him during my job, I'll do what he did to my family: I'll kill him."

"What does this have to do with you not going to class?"

"'Cause I'm startin' early." Thrax answered simply. "I'm leavin' this rat an' jumpin' on the first human I see. I'm gonna put Red Death in the medical books yet!"

Riley couldn't believe her ears. "You can't go! What about school?"

"I'll learn as I go. I think I got a good enough education; Ed certainly did."

"I'm going with you."

Thrax stopped and blinked in surprise. "No, you're not; you'll slow me down, or show me up."

"No, I won't."

"Riley, yer not goin' with me. I'm flyin' solo."

"Then stay. I don't want you to leave. I love you."

Thrax only scoffed. "You only love me 'cause it makes ya look good that you have me as a boyfriend. You act so possessive of me, it ain't even funny."

"I just want to make sure no one steals you from me." Riley answered stubbornly. "I want to make sure girls know you belong to me."

"_I_ belong to _you_? Oh, _that's_ rich!" He laughed bitterly. "I belong to no one! In fact, _you_ should belong to _me_! But I don't think I want that."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I was gonna when I leave, but now's a good time." Thrax stepped of the school house, swinging his chain around his wrist.

"Get back here, you bâtard!" Riley screamed. "If you walk away right now, we're through! You hear me? Through!"

"I'm still walkin' away." Thrax yelled back in a singsong voice. "'Sides, I broke up with you first." He laughed again when Riley screamed out curse words at him. He never turned back; he continued down the street, humming.

As soon as he got to the rat's mouth, he waited until the rat started eating a piece of trashy food. When it opened its mouth, he jumped and glided out into the breeze. He continued to glide until he found a human. Grinning, he aimed for it and landed on a fresh cut on his hand. He stepped inside, hiding in the shadows; even if he wasn't recognizable as a virus, he'd still be classified as dangerous. So he thought it would be best to lie low for the moment.

* * *

Thrax relaxed for several days before finding information and a map of the body he was in. His name was Jason, and he was in decent shape, although he had a tendency to pig out on the weekends and drink at least once a week, although he wasn't alcoholic. Thrax wanted a map because he had never been in a human body, and didn't know his way around one. He knew humans had a different body plan than rats and mice, and were much bigger to boot.

"This is probably gonna be a chore," Thrax sighed, brushing his dreadlocks back. "But it'll be worth it." Staying in the shadows, he made his way up in the direction of the throat. There were dozens of white blood cells, most in the Immunity, patrolling across Jason, so that made his job more difficult.

Soon enough, though, he made it to the throat. Picking a good spot to start, he lit up his burner claw, and as he walked along, he scraped his claw on the fleshy wall of the throat. He left a softly glowing trail. After several minutes, it lit up, turning the throat bright red and raw-looking. Satisfied, Thrax left for the chest before he got caught.

He waited several more days to do the next job: stuffy nose. News had already spread of the sore throat, but it had been taken care of with plenty of water. Thrax didn't care about that though.

When he got to the nose, he found a building where the pressure valves were. When the pressure got high enough, it cracked the nose dam, releasing the mucus, and thus causing a stuffed nose. After thinking for a few minutes, Thrax climbed to the top of the dam and sliced through the ceiling. Then he jumped in and swiftly killed the cells in charge. He then found the pressure valves. When he went to turn one, he found it was very difficult to do. He gripped the wheel in his claws, planted his feet on the ground, and pushed as hard as he could. "C'mon, baby," He muttered, groaning. Finally, it turned, upping a bit of the pressure. Sighing, Thrax went to do the next one.

In the end, Thrax got what he wanted. With sore arms, he left the nose in his gliding coat and collapsed in his hideout. "Whooh," He sighed, rubbing his arms. "I gotta get in shape." He had a thin waist and not much muscle. He made a note to visit a gym after his arms were healed.

That night, in his hideout, Thrax removed his sweater and stared at himself in the mirror. He turned to either side, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He hadn't truly ever worked out; he only got his exercise walking around in the rat and running through mice during the killing tests. "If I'm gonna put Red Death in the medical books, I'd better get into shape." He said to himself. He turned his back on the mirror and picked up his sweater. Before he pulled it back on, he happened to glance at himself in the mirror. He saw the ugly whip scars crisscrossing across his back. The newest were still healing from several days ago; the oldest had faded away some, but were still a little visible.

Thrax shook his head and pulled on his sweater. He decided he was going to forget the pain and suffering his step-father had caused him. It would only slow him down.

* * *

Several days later, Thrax found himself at the gym on one of the biceps. He only removed his coat and boots, not wanting anyone to see his scars.

He stared at the punching bag, wondering how to start. He then remembered when he was little; he was fond of martial arts movies. Even though cells—in human bodies—watched movies, which were recordings of what the human saw, there were also movies for cells in any body. Thrax liked martial arts movies, and often tried to do the moves himself. This only resulted in him breaking something, or him hurting himself. Either way, he got in trouble for it. Maybe he could try now?

Taking a deep breath, Thrax moved to the left and kicked at the bag with his right foot as high as he could go. He misjudged the strength used in his leg, and he slipped and fell on the hard mat. He groaned as he pushed himself up. "Ow, my ass." He grumbled. When he finally stood up, he saw several cells and germs staring at him, looking like they were trying not to laugh. "What're _you_ all smirkin' at?" He snapped.

They all turned away and got back to what they were doing. One particular bacterium still stared at him; he had been the only one who wasn't smiling in amusement at Thrax's stumble. He was short, but looked fast and agile. He was light brown in color, with slanted black eyes, and two whiskers on his top lip.

When Thrax raised an eyebrow at him, the germ stepped towards him. "That was a good effort, though you put too much strength into it." He said in a slow, deep voice. "And you need to be more flexible. If you'd like, I can teach you to use martial arts."

Thrax only scoffed, "In case ya haven't noticed, baby, I'm a virus. This'll be the first body I take down."

To his surprise, the elderly man only laughed. "I know, son. I may be old, but I am not blind. Though you are rather young to start out your killing career, I see you have potential. Under my wing, I can teach you moves that may very well save your life. And as for Jason, I've lived my life long enough. I hardly care for when Jason will drop dead, so it is no matter to me when you kill him."

Thrax stroked his long, pointed chin in consideration. He admitted he was sloppy, but he blamed the fact that he had never been taught any martial arts moves; he was only going by what he saw. Plus, they may come in handy in a pinch during the next several years.

Finally, he grinned, "Show me the moves."

* * *

**A/N Of course, Ed (the coward X() runs off, knowing Thrax would kill him. Guess he's not stupid, huh?**

**I tried to show how possessive of Thrax Riley is. She's one of those people who get what they want, when they want, and do NOT want to give them up. But Thrax doesn't care; he's got work to do :D**

**This is also why I figured he's breaking records and wanting to get in the medical books. The breaking records slowly thing...yeah, probably not my best idea, now that I think about it ^^; But I think I did good on the getting into the medical books. I'd imagine Red Death is a very rare disease, and no one probably knows how deadly it truly is. I mean, come on! A monstrous fever, thought to be the common cold? The creators of OJ did GOOD on Thrax's disease :D**

**So Thrax wants to prove Red Death can be deadlier than all the viruses; especially Ebola. So he's gonna prove it.**

**I also decided to try and think about how he learned those (awesome) karate moves in the movie; especially during the fight between him and Ozzy on Shane's eye. I don't think it came natural, so I decided to give him a temporary mentor. He kinda reminds me of Shifu from _Kung Fu Panda_.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: XD**

**LaMuerteRoja: We all wish that. But don't worry about him ;)**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Oh yeah :D**

**VERY good job. I agree; just can't imagine Thrax with any other voice.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

For the next several days, Thrax was mentored under the tutelage of the bacterium. He never told Thrax his name, saying he only did so to students he trusted. And although he was teaching the young virus, and he knew he was going to kill Jason any day, he did not exactly trust him. Thrax didn't really care. He knew he wasn't to be trusted.

Each day, Thrax had to run laps around the bacterium's—who he had to call Sensei—school ten times, and then do twenty push-ups, and finally, Sensei taught him some moves involving various kicks and punches. At first, like any other person just starting the lessons, Thrax complained and groaned about his sore body later. But Sensei only told him not to complain and just do what he told him to do.

Eventually, Thrax got used to the work, and was able to do them with only minimal soreness. And as a result, he gained a more muscular figure, although he still had a thin waist and long legs. He learned the basic martial arts kicks and punches, and as such, was ready to take on anyone.

Soon, he had stayed several months in Jason; he turned eighteen years old during his stay. He occasionally found time to give him sore throats and stuffy noses, still passing as a common cold. But soon came the day that he would make his first human kill.

* * *

Instead of going to Sensei's school, Thrax made his way to the brain. He didn't feel guilty about not going to the school; he had decided that he didn't need anymore schooling. He knew the basic kicks and punches, and was in pretty good shape, so that was good enough for him.

When he got there, he realized that the brain was well-guarded by Immunity cells, as it was one of the days Jason didn't pig out or drink. "Spit," Thrax groaned from behind a dumpster. "I'm gonna have to think of somethin'." Then he got an idea. Staying in the shadows, he snuck around the Immunity guards to the entrance to under the building. He found the underside of the elevator. He grabbed the underside of it, making sure his claws stuck in good, and waited. Soon, the elevator rose up, taking Thrax with it. Through the clear elevator shaft, he could see all across Jason.

Once the elevator stopped, listening for the footsteps to fade away, still holding on with his right hand, Thrax stuck his glowing burner claw into the floor of the elevator and cut out a circle big enough for him to fit through. He pushed the circle out and climbed into the elevator, barely making it out before the doors closed. Once he was out, he started walking around, searching for the hypothalamus chamber. He soon realized that the brain of a human was much bigger than that of a mouse or rat, and had more rooms. He soon got lost.

Cursing his bad luck, he spotted a female brain cell looking through some documents. A serpent-like grin grew on his lips. He approached her from behind and asked, "Pardon me, baby, but I'm new here. Where would I find the hypothalamus chamber?"

"Go down five hallways, take a left, and keep going until you hit a wall." She said, not looking from her documents. "Go right, and you should see a large purple door indicating the hypothalamus chamber. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," He grinned, grabbing her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and dropped her papers. "Thank you very much, baby." He whispered in her ear, slitting her throat. Humming, he flicked the blood off of his claw and began sauntering in the directions the cell "gave" him.

In twenty minutes, he found the hypothalamus chamber. He had been delayed when he ran into several cells. But it was nothing his trusty burner claw couldn't handle. Soon, he found the door. He stared at it, tapping his claw to his chin, wondering how to make an entrance, as he was a sucker for such. Eventually, he decided to slice through it with his burner claw.

When he did, he found a few brain cell scientists working, checking that the temperature of the body stayed at a constant 98.6, and other things. He also saw his goal: the hypothalamus chamber.

The scientists stared at the virus with wide, horror-filled eyes. They had never seen anything like him. When they were still frozen with fear, Thrax did away with them quickly, using his claw; he decided to not use it to heat, as it would be a good idea to not waste his energy. He needed it to get the hypothalamus bead.

Once the cells had been reduced to piles of membranes and plasma—the blood of cells—Thrax stared up at the tall chamber for several seconds. Finally, lighting up his burner claw, he shoved it through the protoplasm. In a couple of seconds, there was a small explosion. When the bright light disappeared, there was a hole in the protoplasm. Thrax tried to grab the bead a couple of times, but missed. Remembering to be patient, he held his claws up like a cobra ready to strike. When the purple bead passed by, quick as a flash, he grabbed it in his claws. He grinned as he placed it in his chain. His first human victim!

His victory was short-lived, however; he remembered he had to get out as quick as possible. That was not only because the Immunity would eventually find him; the body temperature was rising, and would eventually reach 108 degrees, killing the body and anything and anyone inside. Red Death viruses included.

Thrax wrapped his chain around his wrist tighter so it wouldn't slip out, and ran out of the room. He followed the dead bodies he left in the hallways like a trail of bread crumbs, but eventually came upon several guard cells blocking his path. "Halt!" One yelled as they all aimed their guns at him. "You are trespassing! Surrender at once!"

Thrax smirked and rolled his eyes. Don't they ever learn? That never does any good. With a wink, he ran to his right towards a window. He jumped through the flexible glass and fell towards the ground. He spread his coat, which nearly stopped his fall, and glided to the ground below like a leaf.

Once he stood up, he immediately began scanning the area for a car. His golden yellow and green eyes spotted an old one on the side of the road. He ran to it and got right in. Taking the wheel in his right hand, he shoved his glowing burner claw into the ignition. The car turned into an orange and dark orange racecar-esq car. He sped down the road to the throat. He looked in the side view mirror at loud sirens. Immunity was after him.

Thrax leaned his head back in his chair, rolling his eyes. "Whoo, boy." He sighed. "The virus life ain't easy." He shrugged this off as he planted his foot on the gas, speeding ahead, leaving the Immunity cars in both dust and flames. Thrax leaned his head out the window and laughed loudly.

Soon, he made it to the throat. He jumped out of the car, letting it crash and light up in flames. Then, scratching his burner claw along the throat, he jumped off of the tongue, spread his wings, and rode out of Jason when he coughed. Looking briefly over his shoulder, he saw the man lying on the couch, coughing up a storm. He had a wet washcloth on his forehead and medicine for coughs and sneezes on a nearby coffee table. "That ain't gonna help ya, baby," Thrax grinned. "Yer history."

* * *

**A/N This is kinda fast-paced, so forgive me. Plus, I'm gonna time-jump a few years in the next chapter. But it'll be worth it; trust me ;)**

**Thrax's first kill :D Just one of the many beads he'll obtain (truth be told, I have NO idea how many beads he had in OJ)**

**I think everyone's gonna like the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: I guess we all do :)**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Thanks :D I'm trying to turn him into the virus we know and love from the movie. I just felt he'd do that.**

**LaMuerteRoja: Yeah, Thrax! :D**

**Devilgirl123: Thanks :) I know; I have the same name. Did you forget?**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thank you :) Yep, he is :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

5 Years Later…

Thrax sliced his claw through a germ, watching with an emotionless expression as orange bubbles appeared on it. He ignored its screams of pain as it melted away.

He glared swiftly at the other germs. They immediately cowered down. "Any more of _that_, an' that's what'll happen to the rest of you!" The germs nodded in fear.

Thrax dimmed his claw and sighed, brushing his dreadlocks back. Stepping over the mess of boiled germ, he walked to the door of the warehouse he had made his hideout. "W-where're you goin', Boss?" One of the germs asked timidly.

"Out fer a walk," Thrax answered, not looking back. "An' I'm goin' alone. An' someone clean up that mess!" He slammed the door shut, shaking his head irritated. _Germs, oi._

As he walked down the streets in silence, he thought back on the past few years. He was now twenty-three years old, and had several victims under his belt; or rather, in his chain. After his first victim, he had decided it would be easier to recruit some thug germs to do some dirty work. When Thrax came to a body he wished to take down, he recruited germs. If any of them pointed out that they would die, Thrax would promise to save them. Of course, unknown to the germs, he had his claws crossed behind his back.

Thrax sighed softly, enjoying the peace and quiet. His ears perked up at a noise. Looking in the direction he heard it, he saw the back of a tall person. It didn't look like a cell or germ; in fact, if Thrax was correct, it was a virus. It had light brown boots, gray sweatpants, and a black sweater that looked like it had been clawed on the left side and back, and the left sleeve was torn off; the right side was folded up to the dark green virus's elbow. Said virus also had had shoulder-length hair.

Scowling, Thrax started for the stranger. "Hey!" He snapped. "This is _my_ turf; _my_ body! Get yer own!"

The virus turned at the voice. He had narrow yellow eyes and two slits for nostrils; his hands had short black claws.

Thrax froze; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He just stood there in utter shock. The virus, however, grinned widely, showing small, sharp teeth. "Thrax! Buddy!"

At his name, Thrax scowled darkly. "Ed." He snarled.

Ed chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Damn, it's been years!" His smile faltered when he saw the Red Death's scowl, but thought nothing of it. "I mean, it's been, what, four years?"

Thrax didn't say anything. He continued to stare at the virus in hatred, remembering how he acted during their school years, and what he did before leaving the rat. Finally, he growled out, "Why?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why did you leave the rat?"

Ed sighed, "You know me. I wanted to get an early start on my killing career."

"No, that's not why. Yer lying." Thrax pointed an accusing claw at the Ebola virus. "You left because you didn't want to face me. You were a coward, an' decide to save yer own skin."

"Thrax, what are you talking about?"

"You know dam well what I'm talkin' about!" Thrax yelled loudly, not caring if anyone heard. "You killed my family! You stormed into my house, an' murdered my mom and little sister! I saw yer message on the wall! 'Red Death is a common cold compared to Ebola'. Ring any bells, _Ebola_?"

Ed just stared at him before his face hardened into a scowl. "I did you a favor."

"What?" Thrax shouted.

"Your family was weakening you. You told me your mom was always talking about you or your sister becoming a Red Death vaccine. That's not what a virus is! A virus kills! A virus is feared! Your mother would have weakened you!"

"Never. Call. Me. Weak!" Thrax yelled at the top of his lungs; his eyes seemed to be flaming with rage. "I ain't weak! An' neither is Red Death! I'm gonna prove it to. I'm gonna put Red Death in the medical books, surpassin' every known disease; even _you_."

A sick, evil grin spread across Ed's face. "You can't if you're not alive!" He charged at his former best friend, claws out.

Thrax jumped aside, and then grabbed Ed by the back of his neck. He threw him around so they were facing each other, and punched him across the face and in the stomach. Yelling out in pain, Ed scratched at Thrax, catching him just under his hairline. Then he punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Thrax kicked him away and head butted him in the forehead. Ed stumbled back, but ran right back, claws out. Thrax scratched him in the stomach with his own claws, and kicked him in the groin, making him scream in pain. Ed tried to punch Thrax in the face, but he caught his fist and shoved him away. Then he did a roundhouse kick into his side, throwing him to the ground.

Before Ed could sit up, Thrax planted his foot on his chest. He stood over him, panting softly. Blood was oozing out from the scratch on his head, but he paid no mind to the liquid dripping down his face near his eyes. He stared down at the Ebola virus with hatred. Finally, he grabbed Ed by the front of his sweater and hoisted him up so they were looking each other in the eye. They continued to glare at each other, paying no attention to their wounds and bruises.

Finally, Thrax cracked a cruel grin and raised his burner claw. Ed's face paled slightly. Thrax ran his dim claw across the Ebola virus's neck, slitting it. Ed tried to cry out, but no sound came from his cut throat. "Ya think Red Death's a common cold compared to Ebola?" Thrax asked in a low, cold voice. He dropped Ed to the ground, put his foot on his chest again, and leaned down against his knee, still staring Ed in the eye. "I got news for _you_, baby: Ebola is a case of _dandruff_ compared to Red Death."

Ed only glared up at him before laying flat on the ground, bleeding heavily from his neck. His yellow eyes glazed over as the life left them. He was dead.

Thrax stood up and brushed back his dreadlocks, sighing. He had done it; his family was avenged. Some would think he was sorry to lose his best friend. But he had lost him years ago; his heart had hardened so no death, be it human, germ, cell, or virus, saddened him.

After several minutes of silence, he lifted his foot off of the virus's body. Glaring at it one last time, he slowly began walking back to the warehouse. He stepped in and walked straight for the first aid kit—even cells and germs had them—ignoring the germs' questions about his wounds and what had happened. He wordlessly cleaned the scratch on his head and rubbed cream in the bruise developing on his stomach. For the rest of the day, he sat by a window, just staring outside, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's so short. Bet it's worth it, huh? Now you see why I figured everyone would like this one, seeing as everyone hates Ed.**

**...Yeah, I'm sometimes not good with fight scenes ^^; But I think I did pretty decent anyway.**

**The next chapter time-jumps again; it's also when he first meets Almira. I'm not gonna exactly follow "Almira's Story" just as a warning, since this is in Thrax's POV, and AS was in Almira's POV.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**thebigcrunch9: Yes, he does :D Well, thank you :) Ed doesn't really appreciate that XD**

**DNAngelFangirl: She's in this chapter :D**

**Yes, he did :D**

**LaMuerteRoja: XD I think everyone pretty much hated Ed XD**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Mm...nah, I don't think so :3**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It would be a year after Ed's gruesome death before Thrax met someone whom he had come to like, which was rare nowadays. With his career, he didn't have time to make new friends. And in all honesty, he had no desire to make any. But that changed when he entered the body of a San Diego zoo keeper, Jack Oleson.

It had started out normal. He had decided to take a once-in-a-blue-moon break from his career, and decided to wait a few weeks. It turned out to be a good idea in the end. Otherwise, he would have never met her.

A few days after entering the body, Thrax found himself strolling down the streets of Jack, humming and spinning his black and purple-blue chain around his wrist. Jack was in charge of the hyena exhibit in the San Diego zoo, so he often got bit by the sharp-toothed animals. Thrax had always been somewhat fascinated by the underrated animals. There was the fact that they could eat about anything without getting sick, and that they had the hardest bite of ay carnivorous animal. They could crack a thick bone in half, and eat it as well.

Thrax's thoughts on hyenas disappeared when he came upon the back of the right hand. He soon saw a large warehouse, where several germs, and even some cells, were gathered. Off to the side was a large ring, constructed only from several crates and two cages, one on each side of the pen facing inward. More cages were off to the side. This was a dog-fighting ring.

Thrax recognized one of the germs standing by a large cage partly covered by a tarp; he was dressed like a cowboy, complete with a cowboy hat. He also held a cane. He had a look that said he did what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted.

Thrax grinned and strolled on over, humming louder than usual. He caught the germ's eye. At first, a blank look. Then a returning grin spread on his face. "Well, if it isn't la muerte roja!" He exclaimed, laughing. "How goes it?"

"Pretty decent." Thrax chuckled in response, standing beside the cage. "I decided to stop by here an' maybe take a little break. After all, I still got a ways to go before I hit the medical books." He held the chain so it wrapped around his fingers and held it up, showing off his prizes.

The germ, Matt Preemer, just laughed and clapped the virus on the shoulder. "Same as always, Thrax ol' pal, same as always. Hey, y'all hear I got me a new fighter?"

"Not that I know of." _We haven't seen each other for about ten years._

"She's right in here." Preemer gestured at the cage beside him.

Thrax looked down, and then crouched down to get a better look. Inside the cage was a thin-looking hyena fever germ. She had orange fur with red ears, spots, eyelids, and flaming legs. Her mane and tail looked like yellow flames. Her suspicious eyes were pale yellow, and she had sharp, pink claws.

The hyena was lying down with one front paw on top of the other. When Thrax had crouched down beside her cage, she lifted her head, perking her ears up. She glanced warily at Thrax chain, which was swinging around his writs, and at his claws. Then she stood up and growled, baring her sharp white teeth.

Instead of being intimidated, laughed and stood up. "She's a real beauty," He complimented Preemer. "I like the paintjob."

"Yup, ya got _that_ right, Thrax," Preemer said with pride. "I trained her, an' she's been fightin' fer me fer a year now."

Thrax raised his eyebrows. "Really? Huh, I'm impressed, baby. How'd you find her?" The only animals inside a human body were cats and dogs, and maybe some rats. An exotic animal like a hyena only appeared in the animal body of its species, unless it was specifically imported to the human body. And even then, they were usually in a zoo, not a dog fighting ring.

"She was wanderin' 'round town. I found her when I was walkin' Hirschhorn, my previous fightin' dog. She beat 'im real good! I toughened her up more, o' course." He puffed out his chest, looking very proud of himself.

The hyena snarled up at him, growling deep in her throat. While another germ whispered something to Preemer, Thrax studied the hyena some more. She looked really thin; he could see her ribs and hip bones poking through her fur. She had some bald patches of fur, and he could see bite scars poking out from under the remaining fur. To his utter shock, he saw some old whip scars among them. Had she been whipped?

She snarled up at Thrax when she saw him looking. But there was more than hostility in her eyes. Thrax saw fear in those pale yellow eyes; fear resembling his own during his abusive childhood. Had she been abused? He knew dogs were treated badly during their lives in fighting rings, so that was a strong possibility.

"Yee-haw, we got us another fighter!" Preemer yelled out in glee. "Now you'll be able t'see th'Flamin Death in action."

"'Flaming Death'?" Thrax repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Preemer paid no attention to him as he crouched down by Flaming Death's cage. "We got us a strong one, Flame! I want y'all t'get real mean an' win this one. Y'hear?" He stood up and poked her in the nose with his cane. This immediately sent her into a frenzy. With a loud growl, she tackled the side of the cage and stuck her arms out between the bars, claws flaming, and tried to scratch the germ. Her maw was wide open, and her teeth were bared as she roared ferociously. This only made Preemer laugh. "Yeah, _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!"

Thrax stepped back once at the hyena's anger. "I don't think yer supposed to do that." He commented, glancing between Flaming Death and the cane.

"Hey, she's _my_ hyena; I can do whatever I want with 'er." Preemer sniffed, walking away. The hyena laid back down with a humph.

Thrax looked back down at the hyena. "Not too fond of the fightin' life, huh, baby girl?" He asked, crouching by the cage again. "Can't say I'm a fan of yer fightin' name either."

The hyena looked up at Thrax. She twitched her lip as if threatening to show them again, and she still had the aggression and fear in her eyes. Yet, she listened to Thrax speak as though she was another virus. She looked as though she understood what he was saying. More than that, her eyes looked as though they were pleading, _help me. Get me out of here._

Shrugging, Thrax just stood up and took his sunglasses out of his coat. "Good luck in the arena." He said as he put his sunglasses on. Hands in his pockets, he wondered off. Had he looked back, he would have seen the hyena glance at him before laying her head back on her paws.

* * *

Later, as the fight was beginning, Thrax sat on a crate on the outside of the arena, crossing one leg over the other. At first, he hadn't really wanted to watch the fight. He wasn't as enthusiastic about dogs—or dog-like creatures, like hyenas—as he was as a kid, but he still liked them, and didn't care to see them fight until one either gets injured or killed. But Preemer had been a good friend when he was still in school, and the fight would also give them the opportunity to catch up.

He glanced from the cage with the Flaming Death, which was covered in a tarp, to the opposite cage. This one was bare for all to see, and he could see a small germ dog with a square jaw. One would think this would be an easy win. However, something told Thrax something would go wrong; that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that warned him of his father's death, and the murder of his family.

Preemer's germ friend, a tall, thin light green germ with black clothing—including a shiny jacket—and a dirty bowler's hat, and a Spanish accent, stood on one crate above the chattering crowd. "Gentlemen, on three," He shouted, silencing the crowd. "Uno…dos…tres!"

The cages' doors were lifted, and both animals barreled out. Immediately, Flaming Death pinned her opponent to the ground, going for the throat. He pushed her off in the chest and bit her left foreleg. Its teeth had pierced her skin, and she began to bleed. The hyena pulled her leg frantically, but the dog held on tight. Then, she grabbed his foreleg in her mouth and pulled hard. He let her go and kicked her away in the stomach. Her mouth slipped off of his leg, and she crashed into a crate, blood on her teeth and oozing out of her injured leg.

"Get up, Flame!" Preemer yelled, hitting the crate Flaming Death had crashed into with his cane. "Get up an' fight!"

Glancing at her leg, she stood up and charged towards the dog, aiming once again for the throat. She managed to grab the dog's neck in her jaws. The cheers escalated. Thrax watched on with anticipation, but realized she wasn't doing anything more. She seemed to be loosing strength. Although she had the muscle, she was so thin; she didn't have enough energy to fight. And it was costing her.

The dog managed to turn its head and grab Flaming Death around the neck. He bit down with more power, and laid there as her mouth was removed from its neck. She lay there, and Thrax could hear her over the cheers for the winning dog, the boos, and Preemer's cussing; he could hear her yelping in pain. The dog ignored her as though his jaws were glued on her neck.

The next thing he knew it, Thrax stood up from the crate he was sitting on, kicked the crates shaping the arena to the side, and stormed over to the animals. Ignoring the yells aimed towards him, he lit his burner claw and shoved it into the side of the dog. He let the hyena's neck go with a yelp. Ignoring the dog as orange bubbles began forming and popping on its fur, killing it, Thrax turned to Flaming Death. Her injured leg and bitten neck were still bleeding. Eventually, she would bleed out. As he stood there, her eyes were fluttering shut.

Bending on one knee, Thrax gently lifted the hyena into his arms and stood up. He fully expected her to be light, as she was so very thin, but it still startled him that she weighed next to nothing. And he could feel her bones through his jacket and sweater.

"Preemer!" He yelled. "You better get a doctor, quick, or yer gonna lose her!"

Still muttering under his breath, Preemer walked among the crowd, asking for a doctor. Finally, a female cell walked through the crowd; she looked like a red blood cell. "Get her into the warehouse, now!" She yelled.

Not saying anymore, Thrax followed her into the warehouse, still holding the unconscious hyena.

* * *

**A/N I know, I'm behind on the updates. I'm trying my best to write the next chapter for Queen of the Sanctuary. I'm still working out some kinks in the plot, and sometimes, I'm not in the mood for writing.**

**The next chapters are during Almira's Story, but they're in Thrax's POV. So there'll be some things you don't recognize, as well as some you DO recognize; like Almira meeting Thrax.**

**I tried to add some details I failed to add in AS; like Almira's condition, more than just being thin enough to see her bones. Since she fights, she's bound to lose some patches of fur, and has some scarring. Her full coat of fur just covers them unless it's parted or shaved. The whip scars are the oldest because she was whipped the earliest, which was a year prior, and since she destroyed it, she was only whipped for a short time.**

**I decided to add some hyena trivia :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**DNAngelFangirl: We all love Almira :D**

**It's tempting, but I'm gonna stop at the end of AS. I only continued through OJ in AS just to show Almira's involvement in the movie. We already know how Thrax is involved.**

**thebigcrunch9: Thank you :)**

**Sounds interesting :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

About twenty minutes later, as the female cell was tightening the bandages around Flaming Death's neck, the hyena woke up, whimpering softly. Thrax was standing by the door, arms crossed. Preemer was pacing back and forth in front of him, looking only mildly worried; he looked more angry that he lost a lot of money with Flaming Death's loss.

"She's lost a lot of plasma," The female cell sighed solemnly. "It's a miracle she woke up."

"She's awake?" Preemer stomped over to the hyena and shouted, "Ya stupid hyena! Ya nearly had 'im!"

Flaming Death only curled her lip in response. "Matt, enough." The female cell frowned sternly. "She was weak. She didn't have very much strength. How much are you feeding her?

"A few scraps o' meat three times a day." Mr. Preemer shrugged. "She gets an extra one per winning fight."

Thrax couldn't help raising his eyebrows incredulously. "That's it?" He muttered.

"That's it?" The female cell echoed the virus, her eyes darkening. "She needs to eat more! Look how thin she is!"

"She's right," Thrax spoke up, walking towards Preemer and the cell. "She barely weighed anything when I picked her up, an' I could feel her bones." He honestly couldn't fathom how Preemer never noticed how nearly skeletal she looked.

"She needs to build up some weight before you can even think of getting her on her feet." The cell scowled at Preemer like a mother disciplining her child. "She shouldn't be so thin you can practically see through her skin. Feed her, exercise her, and call me when she can at least support herself." She stormed out of the warehouse, shaking her head in exasperation.

Preemer slammed his fists on the wall, cussing loudly. "Ya brought this on yerself, Matt." Thrax shrugged, sitting in a chair. "An' you were lucky I was there to get that dog off her."

"Shut up!" Preemer snapped loudly. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! One li'l mistake, an' Flame needs bed rest! Just 'cause she's thin an' has some wounds."

"Didn't ya see how much plasma she lost?" Thrax asked, raising an eyebrow as he fiddled with his chain. "Or how thin she is? Would _you_ be able to fight in those conditions?" _I certainly wouldn't._

Preemer ignored Thrax and turned on the hyena. "Ya lost me a lotta money!" He yelled, raising his cane over his head. Thrax saw Flaming Death flinch down and hold her sore paw over her eyes.

Quick as a flash, Thrax stood up from the chair and grabbed Preemer's wrist before he could hit Flaming Death with it. For added measure, he also held his glowing burner claw to the germ's throat. "Preemer, enough." He scowled darkly. "I may kill cells an' germs that stand in my way, and kill humans with a heat wave, but even _I_ wouldn't beat a defenseless animal, especially when she's inured." He let the Preemer's fist go as his claw darkened back to its original color. "Look, since I got some time to spare before I get to the deadline to kill this sucker, I'll help you with your hyena."

Preemer raised an eyebrow at him, rubbing his wrist. "Who are you, an' what've ya done with the real Thrax?"

The virus only laughed. "The real Thrax is right here, baby. He's just had a very rare change of heart."

"Lucky me." Preemer grumbled.

"Not you, her." Thrax corrected, nodding at Flaming Death.

"Whatever, let's just get 'er into tip-top shape, an' fast." Preemer left the warehouse, still grumbling under his breath.

Thrax shook his head, sighing, as he sat back in the chair. _How can that chowderhead not see the hyena's bones showin', or the scars she has? Or maybe only _I_ can see them, since I know about abuse firsthand, and have scars myself. Of course, there's the fact that Preemer's too stubborn for his own good._ He looked at Flaming Death, who was still lying on the newspaper-covered table. She had been cleaned, and her neck and leg bandaged. Her leg wasn't broken; only bitten so it was sore and bloody. Her neck had been the most injured, but she had been saved in time.

The hyena stared back at him lethargically. Her eyes still had hostility and fear, yet they also had a touch of gratitude, as if she knew Thrax had saved her life.

Thrax slowly reached his right hand out, his chain swinging from his wrist, and touched her paw with his fingers. Flaming Death growled and pulled that paw away. Not wanting her to irritate her wounds, Thrax let her alone. Instead, he said gently, "Everything's gonna be okay, baby girl. Just you wait."

* * *

It was a week before the hyena was able to stand on her feet. After tranquilizing her so she didn't hurt anyone, the bandages were removed from her leg and neck. There were scars, but the fur would grow over them, hiding them from plain sight.

It was decided that since Flaming Death, the top fighting animal, was out of commission for a while, she would recover in the training pen, which was made of real, fire-proof fencing. The only problem was getting her into the pen without getting bit, scratched, or torched.

At the moment, she had a chain tied around her neck, which was wrapped around a chair leg. Preemer, Hangnail, a tough-looking germ, with big hands and an eye patch, named Puncher, and Thrax were standing in front of her. All eyes were on Flaming Death, and her eyes were on them in return. After several minutes of silence, rolling his eyes slightly, Thrax crouched down and slowly unwrapped the chain tail from the chair leg. "He's crazy." Hangnail remarked, eyes widening.

"No, I know what I'm doin'," Thrax answered, not taking his eyes from the suspicious-looking hyena. Then, he muttered to himself, "I think." He knew what those teeth and claws could do to him, and he did not want any more scars.

Once the chain was loose, Thrax tugged it back until it was taught between his hands and Flaming Death's neck. She growled warningly, not moving an inch.

As Thrax was wondering if he should risk the injuries and get her out, he heard Puncher behind him, "Maybe we could lure her out?"

"Doc says she's gotta build up weight anyway." Preemer commented grumpily.

Thrax heard someone step forward. Then, Puncher called out softly, "Here, girl," Thrax could smell meat to his right.

Flaming Death gained a hungry look in her eyes. Before anyone could move, she leapt past Thrax and onto Puncher. Screaming in fright, he threw his arms back; the piece of meat flew out of his large hand. "Get'er off me!"

Hangnail grabbed the meat. Shaking it slightly to get Flaming Death's attention, he ran out of the warehouse and towards the training pen. Flaming Death jumped off of Puncher and ran after the other germ. Thrax wrapped a loop of the chain around his left hand—which was his dominant hand—and held tight on the chain. Once she reached the end of the chain, the hyena was stopped short and fell, barking in surprise. Coughing, she stood up and shook herself. She scowled darkly when she saw Thrax still holding the chain.

"Nice try, girl," He smirked. He walked towards and around the hyena, gathering up the loose chain until he had about six feet of chain between him and Flaming Death. Then he started for the training pen, gently tugging on the chain, urging Flaming Death to follow. When he looked over his shoulder once, she was begrudgingly following him. Once they got to the opened pen, she ran in and began gobbling up the meat that had been laid out for her earlier, as well as the bait.

Thrax clipped her chain, which was ten feet long, to a nearby post and approached her from behind. While she was still eating, he laid his right hand on her shoulders. They felt thin, and her remaining fur was soft and warm.

Quick as a flash, Flaming Death whipped around and bit Thrax's hand. Crying out in pain, he jumped back and backed out of the pen, holding his hand. He could have sworn she smirked at him as Puncher shut the gate.

"Yer gonna have yer work cut out for ya." Preemer laughed, clapping Thrax on the shoulder. "Ya sure ya wanna help, now?" He and the others continued to laugh as they walked off somewhere.

Thrax stayed where he was. When he looked at his hand, he found that Flaming Death's teeth had broken the skin, and he was bleeding. _Great. Just great._ He glared at the hyena. Yes, she was indeed smirking smugly at him. "You think you've won, don'tcha?" He snarled. "Well, think again, baby. This is only the beginning. When I'm done with you, you'll be as tame as a kitten."

The hyena scoffed, as if to say, "That'll be the day."

* * *

**A/N Well, now we know why Thrax was so keen to help Almira. He knows how she feels about being abused. While he was certainly never starved, like her, he knows how it feels to be beaten until you get scars.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**thebigcrunchone9: No they don't XD You think so?**

**LaMuerteRoja: Not now, she's not XD**

**Princess LaLaBlue: Hopefully, yes.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

For several days, Flaming Death stayed in the pen. She was still tethered to the post, but she could walk around the pen if she wanted; better than the cage she had been in before. Plus, she got more food and water than she used to.

After he had gotten bit on the hand, Thrax bandaged it and paid it no mind afterwards. He sometimes got small injuries, and he just bandaged them and waited for them to heal by themselves. His hand was no exception. He didn't worry that the wound would get infected. Flaming Death was a hyena fever germ; she caused fevers—which he was immune to, in this case—not rabies.

Preemer and his pals still gibed him about getting bit for trying to pet her, and asked if he still wanted to help her. Thrax ignored them; he was stonehearted to insults and gibes, and was determined to help Flaming Death. He told himself this was only because she was in a similar situation as he had been nearly ten years prior: they were both abused and scarred. And although he seldom mentioned it, even in his mind, he used to be just as scared as she is.

Preemer thought Thrax was only giving the hyena, who the virus had been calling 'Baby Girl,' her food and water; what the germ didn't know was that Thrax did more than that. He would toss her scraps of meat and talk to her. She didn't pass off as a dog, just staring at you when you talked. Baby Girl actually listened, and sometimes answered in her own way. She obviously didn't talk; she nodded, shook her head, and sometimes growled or hummed.

Baby Girl obviously liked being talked to as if she were a person and not a dumb animal, but she still stayed far away from Thrax, always eyeing his claws. Thrax figured his claws scared her, thinking he would hurt her with them. He wouldn't, of course, unless she outright attacked him and his life was in danger. But she rarely came close enough for him to touch her, so there was no need to use his claws to defend himself.

Preemer told Thrax how he had heard a hyena had blown into Jack after a hyena coughed into his face. He hadn't thought much of it until he was walking his former-prized fighting dog and ran into her. "She was just a small pup," The germ said to Thrax. "Couldn't be more than about four months, I suppose. I sicced Hirschhorn on'er, an' she fought back real good. You probably didn't see it in th'fight, but she can use those claws o' hers. They light up, kinda like yers does."

Thrax had raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had wondered if Baby Girl's flame legs and her flaming mane and tail signaled fire powers. He personally wanted to see those claws in action, but figured she still didn't have enough energy to use them. He didn't stay that out loud; Preemer got sore when he heard his hyena was still weak.

That night, Thrax was leaning against the warehouse, reveling in the cool temperature of the sleeping human. It only got this way if a body was asleep; the rest of the time, while Jack was awake, his body temperature was 98.6.

Several barks shook Thrax from his thoughts. "What is she barkin' at?" He muttered. In the past, he had found out that Baby Girl hated to be called a dog, and preferred to be called her true species, a hyena. The irony was she acted more like a dog that a hyena, barking and growling, to name some habits.

When more barks sounded, Thrax realized the hyena wasn't alone; there were several dogs. Then, Baby Girl started yelping and howling in pain.

Thrax stood up and ran to the training pen, where Baby Girl was sitting in a cage. In the dark, he saw three dogs; a large one, bigger than the hyena, was pulling at two of the three prominent flowing bangs on Baby Girl's head. She was pulling back against the bigger dog, and still yelping. Another dog, a small one, was pulling a dog that was larger than him, yet smaller than the bigger dog and Baby Girl, out of the hyena's cage; this one was dead.

Thrax ran to the cage, his claw glowing, and kicked the bigger dog away from the cage. He slid a few feet away, but stood and arched his back at the virus, growling. Unnerved, Thrax stood in front of Baby Girl's cage, brandishing his glowing claw. Smirking, he crooked a finger, taunting the big dog. He tackled the virus, but he kicked him aside again. Then, he grabbed him by the scruff and threw the dog to the ground. The dog shook himself and leapt at Thrax.

Thrax never flinched; he just backhanded the dog to the ground, and slashed the dog in the side as he hummed casually. Orange bubbles began to form on the dog, which was yelping in pain. After a few seconds, the dog exploded.

The smallest dog abandoned the other dog's body and ran off, yelping in fright. Thrax only scoffed in its direction as he dimmed his claw. Then, he looked back at Baby Girl. She looked unharmed; only scared. She cowered back against the back of the cage, looking very frightened.

Thrax crouched down by the cage. "You don't need to be afraid, Baby Girl," He said softly. "Unless y'all get on my bad side, I'll leave ya alone."

She stood up and walked towards him until her nose practically touched the bars of the cage. She had a dumbfounded expression, as though she couldn't quite believe Thrax had saved her life again.

Thrax held his bandaged hand out to her, half-wondering if he was going to lose it this time. She shrunk back, but didn't make a sound this time. Hesitating, she sniffed carefully at the tip of his claws. Thrax waited patiently for something to happen. Finally, the hyena nudged at his fingertips with her nose.

Thrax moved his other hand through the bars of the cage and stroked behind her ears. Her fur was soft and warm. He felt her tense up, but then she relaxed as he began scratching behind her ears. She cracked a real smile for the first time, and actually licked gently at Thrax's free hand, wagging her flaming, yellow tail. He chuckled softly, "Good girl."

* * *

After that night, their relationship skyrocketed. Instead of shying away when Thrax came to the fence, Baby Girl trotted up, grinning and wagging her tail like a happy dog. Plus, he began petting and scratching behind her ears in addition to feeding her. She seemed to enjoy the latter very much.

At some point, Thrax took a big risk and actually stepped into the pen with the hyena. But instead of attacking him, as she would have done in the past, she trotted up to him and nuzzled at his hand with her snout. Chuckling, he scratched at her head. Her tail wagged harder.

Over time, Thrax began to teach Baby Girl tricks. He taught her to sit, stay, come when called, and lay down. She learned the basics easily. He often wondered why he was teaching her tricks. She was a hyena, not a regular everyday dog; and she was someone else's hyena, to boot. But he eventually pushed those thoughts away. He figured that since he had wanted a pet when he was a kid, and wasn't able to, he was making up for it with Baby Girl.

One trick he taught her was able to scare Preemer. He held out his bare forearm so it was horizontal, and she took it gently in her mouth without biting down on his arm. The first several times, she bit down too hard. He gently smacked her on the nose to get her to stop. Luckily, she never bit down hard enough to break his skin or snap his bone—which he knew she could do if she wanted. Eventually, she learned to not bite at all.

One day, when Thrax was doing this trick with her, Preemer had seen and thought the worst. "Thrax, watch out!" He screamed, running over and holding his cane up over his head.

Baby Girl let Thrax's arm go and growled at the cane. "Hey, chill, dude!" Thrax exclaimed.

"_You_ chill!" Preemer snapped back.

"She ain't gonna hurt me." To prove this, Thrax held out his forearm again. Without command, Baby Girl held it in her mouth again. "See?" He grinned smugly when she didn't bite down hard enough to injure.

Preemer lowered his cane and sighed, shaking his head, "Sheesh, ya scared th'hell outta me."

At that moment, Baby Girl tightened her grip on Thrax's arm; not enough to pierce the skin, but enough for him to feel her teeth. He flinched, but managed to not pull his arm away. Instead, he tapped her nose with his burner claw. "Hey, you behave yerself." He said sternly, yet with a grin.

She just let his arm go and grinned cheekily. Thrax rolled his eyes. "Lemme try that." Preemer said. Before Thrax could stop him, the germ was crouching down, rolling up his sleeve, and holding his arm out to Baby Girl. He had gotten too close, and she snapped at him, just missing his nose. He jumped away to avoid getting bit. She growled at him, baring her sharp teeth.

Thrax couldn't help laughing as he patted the hyena's back. "When I said she wouldn't hurt me, I didn't say she wouldn't hurt _you_ either." He said.

The hyena wagged her tail as Thrax ruffled her bangs with his claws. Preemer stared at them, dumbfounded, as he adjusted his hat. "How come she acts like a puppy-dog 'round you, but she's all mean an' nasty towards me an' the boys?"

Thrax only shrugged, as though it were obvious, "She trusts me."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is updated so late. I had gotten sick a few weeks ago, and have been having a bit of writer's block. But, here's the next chapter :D**

**"Flaming Death," "Baby Girl," our favorite hyena's got quite a few name changes, huh? But, rest assured, in the next chapter, she'll have her permanent name that we all know and love.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thanks :)**

**LaMuerteRoja: You're right; she wasn't XD**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

With Preemer's permission, and with him under the impression that Thrax wanted to give Baby Girl some exercise, the Red Death virus began taking her on walks to town. At first, he tried to tie a piece of rope around her neck as a leash. She pulled away and growled harshly, gnawing at it with her teeth until it was chewed into two pieces. After realizing she would follow him as though she had an invisible leash, Thrax decided to leave it that way. And from what Preemer told him about tying her to a pole and teasing her, she didn't seem to like being confined by a leash. But what about a collar?

He decided to test that. A few days after being able to pet her, Thrax took Baby Girl to town. Everyone they crossed were either scared or terrified of the hyena trotting at the virus's heels. Her appearance included several scars; some included ones on her face, legs, one on each ear, and three on her back. There were scars on her neck and left leg from the dog that almost killed her.

But she didn't hurt anyone; she barely looked at the strangers she passed. All she was concentrated on was keeping up with Thrax as he walked down the streets.

When they stopped at a store, Thrax told her to sit and wait by the door. Without a collar or leash, Baby Girl wasn't allowed in stores. She didn't seem to care; she just sat by the door and waited patiently for Thrax to get done inside. Sometimes she would look inside if there was a window by the door. Cells would get scared of the hyena outside, but she never paid any attention to them.

Thrax wasn't really buying anything; he was just browsing, making like he was a harmless germ. As he looked, he heard two female cells whispering nearby. He could have sworn he heard something about a "red guy with a black coat." Suspicious, Thrax looked in their direction. They were two ordinary red blood cells. When they saw him looking, they giggled as though they were in high school, and a boy they liked had looked their way.

Thrax chuckled softly through his nose, smirking. Typical, some girls thought he was good-looking. Not that he minded; it was actually very flattering.

The girls came up to him. "Hey," One greeted, fluttering her eyelashes. "You come around here often?"

"I'm just browsin', baby." He said, watching her blush and giggle. "Name's Thrax, by the way." After a few seconds, he noticed one girl was leaning on his shoulder with her hand on his broad chest, and the other had her hand on his other one. He only smirked in response.

Finally, he nudged the girls away. "Well, it's been nice knowin' you two, but I'm afraid I have to leave." However, as he stepped out, the girls followed him. Baby Girl trotted up to meet him.

"Oh, is she yours?" One girl asked curiously, eyeing the hyena's claws and scars.

"Not exactly; I'm just lookin' out for her while she fully recovers." Thrax answered, casually swinging his chain around his wrists.

"What happened to her?" The other girl asked, obviously referring to her scars.

"Dog fight." Thrax simply said.

"She's beautiful." The first girl reached out to pet her. Baby Girl snapped at her hand, making the female cell shrink back against Thrax with a frightened squeal.

"Careful, she don't like anyone but me," Thrax cautioned with a small grin. "An' she's got a nasty bite." As he glanced at his right hand, which had healed with no scarring by now, he heard Baby Girl laugh, and then stop sharply. When he thought about it, it was the first time Thrax heard her famous hyena laugh. It sounded feminine and high; not like she inhaled helium, but a "normal" high-pitched voice.

The girls didn't seem to notice Baby Girl's first laugh. "Do you really have to go, Thrax?" One asked with a pouty face.

"'Fraid so, baby," He said, brushing their hands off of his shoulders. "See ya, girls."

"Bye!" They waved simultaneously as they walked down the street, chattering amongst themselves.

Thrax nearly laughed when he saw Baby Girl glaring after them, pinning her large, red and light-orange ears back. "Jealous, Baby Girl?" He asked, rubbing her head.

She shook her head quickly, looking flustered. He decided to change the subject as they began walking down the sidewalk, "Y'know, it occurred to me that you need a proper name." The names she had at the moment were "Flaming Death," which both of them didn't like, and "Baby Girl," which seemed more of a nickname. "…How about 'Ember?'" He asked.

Baby Girl shook her head, "Mm-mmm."

"'Coal?'"

She shook her head harder at this. "Yeah, you need a real name." Thrax stroked his chin in thought. Somehow, Amelia's name popped up. He pushed that thought away, not really keen on naming a hyena after his sister. But thinking of that name did bring out another. "I heard a pretty name once: Almira. But I cant remember if it was spelled A-L-M-I-R-A, or E-L-M-Y-R-A." Probably the former, what with it sounding like "Ah-," rather than "Eh-".

He didn't notice the hyena perking her ears up. He did notice her when she nudged his hand with her nose and yipped. "You like that?" He asked. "'Almira'?"

She nodded and wagged her tail. _Y'know, it actually fits her._ "All right then; Almira, it is." He laughed as she bounced around, grinning and wagging her tail happily

Later they went to the pet store. While Almira waited outside Thrax looked among the dog collars. A voice inside his head kept telling himself that this was stupid, but he didn't pay any attention to that voice. Preemer shouldn't care whether Almira gets a collar or not. If he complained, Thrax would just take it off and be done with that.

Of all the collars the pet store had for sale—including plain collars, collars with fake gems, and collars with spikes—one caught his eye: a plain dark purple collar. Somehow, that would look perfect on the hyena. Thrax chose that collar and walked to the license tag maker machine. His claws did the thinking, tapping at the keys and the "finish and print" button. A round, silver license tag with a small hole popped out. When he looked at it, on one side, it had her name indented into the tag. On the other side, it read,

**Hyena  
Owner: La Muerte Roja  
AKA, the Red Death  
Thrax Muerja**

Thrax blinked in surprise. He didn't notice he wrote that. It was a lie in itself; Almira didn't belong to him, she was owned by Preemer. But he didn't feel like making another tag; he had a feeling it would come out the same.

_Do I really think that, or do I really want to own Almira?_ For the past several days, she really felt like his pet. She hated Preemer, and tried to bite him. Around Thrax, though, she was like a pet; she never tried to bite him—not after the first time, at least—and she liked being petted.

Thrax sighed softly as he attached the tag to the collar. Maybe if he attached the tag so her name was facing the outside, Preemer wouldn't notice. Besides, if he did notice, Thrax could just say it was so she could be returned to him, since there wouldn't be a chance she'd run off again. Preemer wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so it could work.

After paying for the collar, Thrax exited the store, finding Almira sitting beside the window, as usual. "Got somethin' for you." He said, taking the collar out of the paper bag and showing it to her. She seemed to like it; she was smiling and slowly wagging her tail. "Stand up straight, an' hold still."

When she did so, Thrax crouched on one knee and attached the collar around her neck, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose; he also made sure the tag was in a position so her name was showing. "There you go." He stood up straight. "I don't know if Preemer'll let you keep it, but at least if you get lost an' someone finds you, they'll know who you are, an' who to call to come get you."

Almira looked down at her reflection in a nearby puddle on the sidewalk, her smile broadening. Thrax had been right; the purple against her orange, red and yellow form looked very good. It looked as though she was meant to wear that collar.

Suddenly, she jumped up against Thrax's chest and licked his cheek. He managed to not stumble to the ground. "Hey, knock it off!" He protested, pushing her down. "Hey, off!" He wiped the slobber off of his cheek and crouched down in front of her again so their eyes met at the same level. "It's good that yer tame an' all, but don't go completely soft." He said sternly, holding her chin in his hand. "If yer too soft, people an' dogs'll walk all over you. Ya still gotta be tough an' alert; on your toes. Can you do that?"

When Almira nodded, he let her chin go with a smile. "Good girl." He patted her head and stood back up. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N This was why Thrax, as a child, wanted a pet dog (in my story, at least) he remembers wanting one when he was a kid, so that's why he's so eager to help, name, and give Almira a collar. Another factor is they both went through abuse.**

**I've altered Almira's appearance a tad so she looks more like she was once a fighting dog (hyena). She just has some scars on her, including quite a few on her face. I'll try and post a pic of her on DeviantART in her new form.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thanks :) Fine by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When they got back to the warehouse, Preemer, Hangnail, and Puncher were gone. Thrax figured they had gone to a bar on the finger scar, as usual. So he decided to spend some time with Almira. They spent the whole day sitting on a hill together; she had crawled onto his lap at one point. Thrax also told her about his occupation, his chain, and the role it plays in killing a body. She listened intently with perked-up ears and wide, curious eyes.

That night, he was sitting in a bar with Preemer. Hangnail and Puncher had returned to the warehouse and told the Red Death virus Preemer wanted him at the bar, and that they would watch the hyena. Thrax figured it would be more of Almira watching the thugs than the other way around, but he didn't say anything. He just gave Almira a goodbye-pat, and left for the bar.

Preemer had a highly-alcoholic drink, while Thrax chose an Insulin Shot. Preemer gave him a funny look, but shrugged it off. "So, you takin' care of my hyena, hmm?" Preemer asked.

"Yep," Thrax nodded, fiddling with his chain; it became a habit for him to play with his chain. "She's doin' real good. She's not so skinny, an' she's buildin' muscles. She has her scars, but I think that'll make her intimidating."

"The boys told me you've given her a name too," The cowboy germ said slyly. "'Almira,' was it? An' a purple collar?"

Thrax sighed softly. "Yeah, so what if I did? Ya didn't say I couldn't name her, or that I couldn't put a collar on her. You just said I had to help care for her."

"Yer right; I didn't. But I also never wanted ya to soften her up."

"She ain't soft. She still tries to bite you an' yer 'boys,' don't she?"

"But she don't try to bite _you_ anymore."

"So? I'm the one who's takin' care of her. If you or the others had cared for her for the past few weeks, Almira'd be tame 'round you too. And yeah, I've decided to name her. Problem?" Thrax gave Preemer a challenging expression.

"Yeah, it is! An' fer two reasons: one, she's my hyena; two, if ya name her, yer gonna get attached, and wanna take 'er with ya!"

Thrax was about to say something, but the words died before they could leave his mouth. Preemer was right; he was becoming attached to Almira. He had been considering her as his pet, even though it wasn't the case. And when Preemer brought it up, Thrax felt somewhat crushed that he wouldn't be seeing Almira ever again. Because he couldn't take her with him.

Seeing Thrax's conflicted expression, Preemer gave a nod. "I knew it. I knew havin' you care fer the hyena was a bad idea. But I somehow trusted you, an' then you go an' tame 'er. I oughta turn you to the Immunity."

Thrax didn't think much about the threat at the time, thinking it was drunk talk.

* * *

The next morning, Thrax found himself standing near Almira's training pen with Preemer; Almira herself was lying near the open gate. Preemer herself didn't realize it, nor did he care. "So, it's finally happenin' huh?" He asked with a grin.

"That's right," Thrax nodded. "Almira's feelin' better, so I'm gettin' back on track."

"Almira?" Thrax rolled his eyes and nodded at the hyena; even sober, Preemer didn't like referring to the hyena by her given name. "Oh, whatever. Well, don't get caught by the coppers."

"I'll try not to." The Red Death virus chuckled, swinging his chain around his wrist. "Well, better get goin'." But as he began to walk away, something held him back by the back of his coat. When he stopped and looked over his shoulder, Almira was gripping the bottom of his coat in her mouth, staring up at him with a sad expression.

Crushing the guilty feeling, Thrax turned around, causing her to drop his coat from her mouth, and bent on one knee so he was at her level. "Aw, Almira," He sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You knew this day was comin'. An' anyway, I can't take you with me. You belong here, fightin' dogs; not runnin' from cops 24/7." He stroked her head. He felt horrible for leaving her here to get abused again, and for saying she was only a fighting animal. But what else could he do? This was the right thing to do. "Just remember what I said: be tough and alert, and stay on your toes. Can you do that?"

She nodded solemnly, not seeming offended that he said she belonged in a dog-fighting ring. "Good." He nodded, smiling. Then, surprising Preemer, and himself, he wrapped his arms around Almira's neck and shoulders. Almira laid her paw and chin on one of his shoulders, and leaned the side of her head against his. "Make Big Daddy Thrax proud." He whispered, letting her go and standing. Petting her head for the last time, he turned around to finally leave. He felt tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Sniffling slightly, he wiped his face and just kept walking away, never looking back.

* * *

Thrax kept his mind off of his sadness by going through his plot to get another hypothalamus bead into his collection. While his germ thugs made a distraction—he honestly didn't care what the distraction was, as long as it was good enough to keep the guard cells busy—he ran into the brain, rode the elevator to the appropriate level, and made his way through the shadows to hypothalamus gland. But once he sliced open the door, he got a big surprise. Two big Immunity white blood cells were there to meet him, as though they knew he was coming.

"We thought we'd find you here." One of them said, brandishing a plasma gun.

"Keep your hands in the air, and nobody gets hurt." The other said, copying his friend.

Thrax only gave a crooked grin and said, "That sounds fine…not!" With that, he ran for the chamber.

The Immunity cells shot at the swiftly-moving virus, though being careful not to hit the hypothalamus chamber. At some point, Thrax managed to get to the chamber. When that happened, he quickly made a hole in the protoplasm; by luck, the bead was right there for the taking. But when he grabbed it, one of the Immunity cops punched him across the face, making him drop it.

Thrax jumped back, briefly rubbing his jaw. Forgetting the bead, he fought back, temporarily forgetting he had his claw; instead, he used his fists. as he fought, one question ran through his head: how did the Immunity know he was going to come here? Ignoring the question, he finally raised his burner claw up high over his head. But just as he was about to kill the cop, something came thundering into the room. All three of them looked to see an orange and red hyena run in. _Almira!_

* * *

**A/N I know it's short, and I left out a scene, but I didn't feel like writing out the latter, and I'm trying to get this and "Queen of the Sanctuary" finished.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N I finally decided to write a story on Thrax's childhood. I'll also continue through "Almira's Story", showing his POV on meeting Almira. I don't own Thrax; he belongs to Warner Bros. I DO own his surname, his family, and other characters you don't recognize from _Osmosis Jones_.**

**Devilgirl123: Dun-du-du-duuuh! XD Just had to do that XD**

**LaMuerteRoja: All the time :D**

**thebigcrunchone9: Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Almira didn't stop when she thundered into the hypothalamus chamber. She leapt at a frozen cop, wasting no time in grabbing the back of his fat neck in her jaws. Thrax couldn't watch for long because the other cop attacked again, obviously not worried for his partner. In a few seconds, he began to smell melted cell. _Almira must've killed him._ He decided, finishing off the remaining cell. As he stood, catching his breath, he felt something paw at his coat. Looking back, he saw that Almira was sitting behind him, holding something small in her mouth. To his surprise, she spat out the hypothalamus bead at his feet, smiling and wagging her tail.

Thrax stared at the bead before crouching down and picking it up. Once he attached it to his chain, he stared sternly down at the hyena. "I thought I told you to stay home." Despite trying to sound irritated, he was secretly happy to see her.

Almira answered by nuzzling his hip with her head. Thrax rubbed her head, scratching between her bangs. He understood; she had chosen him instead of the fighting ring life. Several loud shouts interrupted them. More cells were coming. "We better get goin'!" Thrax exclaimed.

With a nod, Almira followed Thrax as he ran through the halls of the brain. They both dodged brain cells, although they didn't so much as dodge them; the brain cells jumped to the sides when they saw the virus and hyena germ coming. They soon came upon a large window, leading to outside the brain. Before they could jump through, several Immunity cells blocked the way. "We have you surrounded!" One yelled. "Surrender at once!"

_Why do they always say that when they know it won't work?_ Thrax gritted his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Almira crouch down. He watched her, thinking she would jump over the barricade of cells. Instead, to his surprise, she took a deep breath, thrust her head forward, and let loose a stream of fire out of her mouth. The Immunity cells ran to the side to avoid it, and the fire also destroyed the window.

Thrax whistled, impressed. "I didn't know you could do that." Not wasting any more time, he ran to the window. He stumbled when Almira jumped onto his back, clinging to his coat, but managed not to fall. "Hang on tight, Baby Girl." He said, grabbing the sides of his coat. He jumped out the window. He felt her press her face to the back of his neck until he stretched out his coat, slowing down tremendously. It was more difficult to glide around with the extra weight, but he managed to land without any injuries.

As soon as their feet were on the ground, they headed for the throat. Just as they entered, a voice snapped, "Hold it right there!"

Freezing, Thrax and Almira gasped, seeing Preemer standing in front of them, leaning on his cane. "Preemer!" Thrax exclaimed. "Get outta my way! The cops are on my tail!"

"Exactly." Preemer crossed his arms. "No one turns my best fighter into a softie an' gets away with it."

Thrax's jaw dropped. "This is about Almira? What's she got to do with you rattin' out on me to the cops?"

"I asked ya t'heal her, not turn her into a pet. I spent a year trainin' her, an' ya spoiled it all!" Preemer yelled. Thrax sighed bitterly. He had a feeling Preemer would be upset, but not this upset!

He began walking towards Almira, who was glaring at him. "As fer you, yer comin' with me!" He reached for her collar, but quick as a flash, she bit his hand. He snatched his hand back, glaring. "Ya stupid hyena!" He kicked her to the ground, raised his cane up, and slammed it on her right hind leg. She screamed so loud, Thrax had to cover his ears. He felt a sliver of worry that he broke her leg.

Growling, she pushed herself to her feet and head butted him in the legs, making him fall back. His cane slid down the tongue and was lost to the saliva.

Almira crawled onto him and growled in his face. For the first time, Preemer was scared of this hyena. This wasn't the hyena he had trained; that hyena would have been too scared to attack him. No, this hyena not only had been tamed by a Red Death virus; she had gained a thirst for her former trainer's blood. But instead of biting him, she raised her paw, and tapped his forehead with a glowing claw. She shuffled back, smiling as Preemer began glowing and bubbling, screaming in horror and pain. Finally, he exploded into a pile of melted goo.

Almira stood up, but collapsed with a cry. Her hind leg didn't look broken, but she definitely couldn't stand on it. Thrax crouched down and ordered her to climb on his back. She crawled on, gripping his coat in her claws again. Making sure she was secured on, he stood up, took out a pollen pod, and threw it into the throat, activating it. Jack began inhaling to sneeze as soon as the pod disappeared into the dark. "Let's blow this joint." He said, preparing to take off again. As he spread his coat, Jack sneezed. Thrax rode the wind out, Almira still clinging to his back.

Within a few minutes of riding light breezes, they found a stray dog walking around. Changing course, Thrax glided into its nose, and finally landed. With Almira still on his back, he began walking around, trying to find a place to live in for the time being. He wasn't going to kill the dog; even if he was a killing virus, he still needed and appreciated his R&R.

Finally, he found an abandoned warehouse near the right ear. Once they were inside, he let Almira climb off onto the floor. She lay down, holding her injured leg in an awkward position. "Let's have a look at that leg." He said, crouching down and reaching for her leg.

She pulled it away, whining softly. "Mira, I gotta see it in order to treat it." He said patiently.

After a few silent seconds, she finally let the leg lay still, allowing him to examine it. "It's bruisin', all right," He sighed. "An' with a hit like that, it might be fractured. Might wanna splint it, just in case." Looking around, he tore a small beam of wood from a nearby crate, cut some strips of cloth from a discarded tarp, and began tying the makeshift splint to Almira's injured leg. Although she whined painfully, she stayed still, and didn't bite once. "I know, baby," He whispered soothingly. "I know. It's ok; it'll be over in a minute." When he was done, he ruffled her head and said, "Might wanna lay off it until it heals."

She licked his claws and rubbed her head against his hand.

Later that evening, Thrax was sitting on an old sofa that had seen better days. He was snapped from his thoughts when Almira limped over, climbed onto the sofa, and crawled onto his lap. Smirking, he stroke her head. "Guess I'm gonna be stuck with you, huh, Baby Girl." He scratched between her ears when she nudged his hand. "Maybe it won't be so bad." He smiled down at her as she began wagging her tail. "Yer a good girl, huh? Yer more than that; yer _my_ good girl. Daddy's Baby Girl."

That night, when Almira was fast asleep in the same position on his lap, Thrax sat awake. His head leaned back against the couch, and his hand was on Almira's back. He was thinking back on some memories, all good, bad, and ugly. He also thought solemnly about the future, wondering what would come of it.

If someone told him he and Almira would try to kill a human, were thwarted by a goofy blood cell, survived alcohol dissolution, came back to the man, saved the city, and joined the Immunity alongside the very blood cell that nearly killed them, Thrax would have laughed at the "joke," and then killed the person who told him the story. But stranger things had happened, and no one really knew what the future would hold for them.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N I was going to add an epilogue, but I'm sick of this story being uncompleted, and I'm itching to do some new stories, so I thought, "Ah, heck with it! I'm ending it here!"**

**19 chapters, 48 reviews, and over 3,300 views. Not bad; especially when I kept taking so long to finish this. I'd like to thank those who Favorited this,**

**ArtemisDragonheart13  
DNAngelFangirl  
Lanny-Sama  
Princess LaLaBlue  
devildog452**

**All who put this in their Alerts,**

**ArtemisDragonheart13  
DNAngelFangirl  
Dragons of Hetalie  
Lanny-Sama  
UniqueBlue  
coldstone4815**

**And those who reviewed,**

**DNAngelFangirl  
Princess LaLaBlue  
Devilgirl123  
LaMuerteRoja  
thebigcrunchone9  
**


End file.
